Титры Far Cry 5
Источник: .\patch.dat\credits.xml __TOC__ CREATIVE DIRECTOR Dan Hay GAME DIRECTOR Patrik Methe ART DIRECTOR Jean-Alexis Doyon TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Cedric Decelle NARRATIVE DIRECTOR Jean-Sébastien Decant STORY BY Drew Holmes Dan Hay Jean-Sebastien Decant LEAD WRITER Drew Holmes REALIZATION DIRECTOR Alexandre Neszvecsko CINEMATIC DIRECTOR David Footman AUDIO DIRECTOR Tony Gronick PRODUCER Darryl Long PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Sandra Warren PRODUCT DIRECTOR Marie-Joelle Paquin LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR — MISSIONS Francois Emery Clark Jiayang Yang LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTOR — OPEN WORLD Nicolas Duclos ANIMATION DIRECTOR David Wilkinson MUSIC COMPOSED AND PRODUCED BY Dan Romer DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTRÉAL PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Matthieu Crépaux Philippe Fournier Benoit Frappier Guillaume Gad Noel Kechichian ASSOCIATE PRODUCER — CODEV Marc-André Boivin LIVE OPERATION PRODUCER Tommy Thiboutot PRODUCTION MANAGERS Jeff Braun Matthieu Caix Marc-André Carbonneau Olivier Gauthier Francois Jaspart Emeric Le Jouan Nicolas Joye Sophie Marsolais Jean-Francois Pelletier Marc-André Proulx Frédérique Roussel Guillaume Sauveur Margherita Seconnino Diana Torrejon PRODUCTION MANAGERS — CODEV Peter Chung James Di Vito Yat-Chi Lau PROJECT CLOSERS Anne Farmer Clément Marcou PROJECT MANAGER — LOCALIZATION Yan Charron TECHNICAL LOCALIZATION SPECIALIST Dana Pavel TEAM LEAD Valérie Binette PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Pascal Daraiche Chloé Li Shing Tat Eve Paquette-Brodeur TECHNICAL WRITER Sophie Sheridan GAME DESIGN LEAD — AI Hugo Desmeules LEAD — GAMEPLAY Andrea Zanini LEAD — OPEN WORLD Frédéric Duroc LEAD — ECONOMY/FAR CRY ARCADE Clark Davies LEAD — UI Rodolphe Recca GAME DESIGNERS Marc-Philippe Aubin John Eric Byrd Julien Daunais Nicolas Jaujou Frank Lam Grégoire Monteil Danny Menard Maxime Pepin Xavier Plagnal Youssef Trad GAME ECONOMY DESIGNER Nathan Lemaire LINE DESIGNER Noel Penisson LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTORS — DESIGN Michael Deneen Gael Léger Mateo Lopez ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTORS — DESIGN Jean Caspar Marc-Antoine Winner ASSISTANT DIRECTORS — LEVEL DESIGN — MISSIONS Manuel Fleurant Vincent Ouellette Romain Petitmangin ASSISTANT DIRECTOR — LEVEL DESIGN — OPEN WORLD Alain Greco TEAM LEAD — LEVEL DESIGN (CODEV) Frédéric Simonin TEAM LEAD — LEVEL DESIGN Eduardo Sempé LEVEL DESIGNERS Zakaria Ahmed Belfarah Cyril Bignone Samuel Kack Maxime Carignan-Chagnon Maxime Chapdelaine Lena Chapelle David Chasse Jonathan Dagar-Magnan Denis Demartin Ryan Deschamps Benoit Deschamps Simon Deziel Ivan Eskandari Marc-Andre Gauthier Karl Gendron Mathieu Gendron Denis Francis Giguère John Granier Adam Grenier Davuth Hy Nahuel Jaime Guillaume Lavertue François Messier Fabien Morisson Simon Noel Danny Paquette Francois Paquette-Tremblay Michel Pedini Jean Pellerin Dmitry Pozdniakov Sergio Quinzanos Jacques Robert Sébastien Roy Adrian Spiridon Jean-Philippe Vézina TECHNICAL DESIGNERS Guillaume Daigneault Julien Marchal Philippe Rhéaume Étienne Savoie PROGRAMMING LEAD PROGRAMMERS David Chabot Raphaël Parent Ryan Smith TECHNICAL ARCHITECTS Jessy Gosselin-Grant Philippe Gagnon Jean-Philippe Harvey Remi Quenin TECHNICAL LEAD — PERFORMANCE Joël Michaud TEAM LEAD — 3D Nathalie Dubois TECHNICAL LEADS — 3D Mickael Gilabert Stephen McAuley Jeremy Moore 3D PROGRAMMERS Aurora Huang Jendrik Illner Olivier Painnot Alexandre Ribard Jean-Francois Tremblay TEAM LEAD — AI Julien Marchand TECHNICAL LEADS — AI Yanick Mimee Aris Theophanidis Julien Varnier Stephen Watson TECHNICAL LEAD — AI/ANIMATION Frédérick Martel-Lupien AI PROGRAMMERS Romain Almes Guillaume Arruda Khalil Bellamine Alexandre Cyprien Francis Dalpé Nicholas Edwards Raphaël Lapierre Simon Lieutaud Hélène Michon-Lacaze Stephen O’Connor Pierre Portier Clément Robein David Tetlow Victor Drouin Vaillard Nicolas Vidil Stéphane Wantiez TEAM LEAD — GAMEPLAY Marc-André Saulnier TECHNICAL LEADS — GAMEPLAY Clément Menu Olivier Morel Des Vallons GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Blanchette-Doutre Sylvain Casanas Julien Charbonneau Pierre Daigle Marc-Andre Fortin-Leclerc Javier Pérez Gómez Markus Haschny Gabrielle Kenney Anthony Reddan Dimitri Sid Guillaume St-Amour Thomas Texier TEAM LEAD — ONLINE GAMEPLAY Alexandros Konstantonis ONLINE GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Lucas Brunet Maxime Flageole Martin Guillemette Tommy Sagala Yi Biao Zheng TEAM LEAD — UI Pierre-Olivier Rioux TECHNICAL LEAD — UI Jen-Philippe Croteau UI PROGRAMMERS Michel Beauvais Frédéric Bolduc Angela Carriero Melchior Corgie Joel Daignault Vincent Domela Lukas Egger Damien Gleizes Insoo Kim Alexandre Kishka Denis Maniti Anthony Jo Quinto Iohann Rabeson Alexandre Richer Matt Slaunwhite Stephanie Whitwill Nicholas Wilby TECHNICAL LEADS — ENGINE Vincent Bherer-Roy Jean-Francois Cyr Frederic Zimmer ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Philippe De Sève Olivier Drapeau Manuel Geran Andrew Green TEAM LEAD — TOOLS André Mathieu TECHNICAL LEAD — TOOLS Israel Duchesne TOOLS PROGRAMMERS Jonathan Coulon Olivier Deschamps Guillaume Gervais Florent Jousset Damien Paludetto Eric Sanchez Kevin Therrien Coutu PHYSICS PROGRAMMERS Guillaume Matte Julien Pelletier Joel Riendeau SOUND PROGRAMMERS Keling Da Matthieu Dirrenberger TECHNICAL ARTISTS Douglas Clayton Emily Zhou LIVE OPERATION MANAGER Ai-Lich Nguyen TEAM LEAD — ONLINE Patrice Beauvais TECHNICAL LEAD — ONLINE Dominic Boucher ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Jonathan Chin Ross Curry Joseph-Edward Davidson Terrence Chun Yiu Ko Charles Étienne Lalonde Francois Leblanc Olivier L’heureux Yohan Petiot Tom Remoleur Daniel Roy Sébastien Scieux Marius Mihai Ungureanu ADDITIONAL PROGRAMMING Scott Barrett Christian Bilodeau-Calame Francis Boivin Félix Charette Noémie Cloutier Brendan Kellam Sébastien Lussier Charles Nepton Jean-Pierre Nolin Joël Polard-Perron Benoit Rousseau Bram Vermeulen ART ASSISTANT ART DIRECTORS Marco Beauchemin Vincent Jean Dominic Laforge Isaac Papismado Nabil Zakher ART DIRECTOR — VISUAL DESIGN Liam Wong TECHNICAL DIRECTORS — GRAPHICS Zsolt Bakonyi Philippe Bernard Louis-Philippe Cantin Danny Deslongchamps Sébastien Viard ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTORS — GRAPHICS Julie Tremblay PROCEDURAL ARTIST Julia Lynen TECHNICAL ARTISTS Waldo Bronchart Étienne Carrier Isabelle Henley Sébastien Michaud d’Auteuil TEAM LEAD — GAMEPLAY ART Jacques Marcoux TECHNICAL ARTIST — WEAPONS Greg Rassam TECHNICAL ARTIST — VEHICLES Mario Letendre MODELERS — GAMEPLAY Adam Brown Jérôme Busque Clément Dieu Ying Ding Liam Flood Minh Nhat Le PRESENTATION DIRECTOR Alexander Karpazis UX DIRECTOR Francisco Cabrita TEAM LEAD — GRAPHIC DESIGNER Shiho Mizutori GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Nicolas Bourges David Bouchard-Gagnon Gavin Bird Mathieu Gasse Stephane Levesque Louise McDonald Vincenzo Spina Noreen Rana TEAM LEAD — BIOMES Richard Côté ILLUSTRATORS Patrick Desgreniers Tri Nguyen Namwoo Noh Cecile Parigot Benoit Pelchat TEAM LEADS — LEVEL ARTISTS Chloee Pinet-Landry Jack Wikeley LEVEL ARTISTS Étienne Blythe Nelson Chen Luca-Dal Croitoru Patrick Daigle Daniel Edwards Oleg Gamov Brian Harries Ali El Hadi Houfani Stephanie Hellin Chris Hendry Jimmy Ho Yannick Jacques Jessica Lacour John O’Malley Emmanuel Pappas André Paré Mark Rayner Satoko Shimizu Yannick Veillette LiChuang Wang David Whiddon LEAD — TEXTURE ARTIST Christine Mimeault TEXTURE ARTISTS Keven Belanger-Lavigne Florence Dagenais Lindsay Farmer Maxime Goulet Dan Haard Scott Johnston Paulette Richardson Alexandre Rodrigue Pascal De Sampaio TEAM LEADS — MODELERS Jonathan Farrell Frédéric Madore MODELERS Jonas Axelsson Michel Baillargeon Steeve Beaulieu Zacharie Beliveau Nick Brdar Daniela Cândroveanu Cristopher Descoeurs Jean-Francois Duval Jean-Francois Farrell Marie-Sarah Gilbert Deschênes Dominique Guillon Stéphane Joncas Adam Lacharité-Lefebvre Frédérick Mouraux Alex Rodrigue Mathieu Roy Violaine Toutée TECHNICAL VFX ARTIST Mathieu Vincent VFX ARTISTS Adam Harvey Benjamin Jacquin Gregory Piche STORYBOARD ARTIST Julien Lemaire LEAD LIGHTING ARTIST Sebastien Hebert TECHNICAL LIGHTING ARTIST Rowan Clark Oleksiy Medyanyk LIGHTING ARTISTS Nicholas Lachance Jacques Marchand Dobri Vassilev ADDIONNAL ART Jocelyn Da Prato Maurits Laanbroek Mark Knoop NARRATIVE/CINEMATICS IN-GAME REALIZATION DIRECTOR Sébastien Bergeron Simon Tessier ASSISTANTS REALIZATION DIRECTOR Maxime Gladu TEAM LEAD — WRITERS Nelly Kong WRITERS Liz Albl Olivia Alexander Mike Denvir Nick Giovannetti Christopher Grilli Marri Lynn Knadle Erik Marcisak James Nadiger Linda Nguyen Jesse Scoble Diana Sherman Kevin Shortt ADDITIONNAL WRITING Phil Orr Mongeau Susan Patrick Christina Ray Lauren Stone TEAM LEAD EVENT SCRIPTER Mathieu Desmarais Audrey St-Pierre EVENT SCRIPTER Frédéric Guay ANIMATION ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTORS Jonathan Guay Guillaume Picard Odrée Veillette Wang Wen ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR — GAMEPLAY David Barrette Wardana ASSISTANT ANIMATION DIRECTOR — CINEMATIC Allan Treitz ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Marc Beaudoin Francis Lavoie-Gravel ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Erik Lemay Karine Pelletier Jonathan Rigg Jonathan Sirois TEAM LEAD — GAMEPLAY ANIMATION David Levesque TECHNICAL ANIMATOR — GAMEPLAY Florin Popescu GAMEPLAY ANIMATORS Catherine Albu Véronique Boisvert Stéphane Bonetti Pierre-Luc Carrier Michael East Aurore Fiorini Lahïta Graveson Tyler Hamill Marja Lachapelle Jong-Im Winterbell Lee Andréanne Milette Vanessa Roy Benjamin Roy-Iwanycki Benoit Saumure TEAM LEAD — AI ANIMATION Flora Luccini-Montiel AI ANIMATORS Mélanie Chatain Victor De Baie Andre Desforges Sarah Gehrig Joel Le Bourhis Michel Levis Dora Leung Pierre-Luc Messier Simon Séguin Yoshitaka Shimizu Adrien Toutant Derek Vallée Matthew Wellman Yifan Yang TEAM LEAD — CINEMATIC ANIMATION Sebastien Lepine CINEMATIC ANIMATORS Cristinel Bostan Émilie Doucet Alexandru Dragutescu Maxime Garneau Simon Gauthier Francis Hua Sébastien Joly Anne-Sophie Labelle Krystel Lamothe Melanie Moncada Catherine Rousseau Quoc-Nghi Tran CHARACTER TEAM LEAD — CHARACTER Ed Hardison TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Philippe Dugas ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Jose Manuel Salgado TECHNICAL ARTIST Christophe Romagnoli TEXTURE ARTIST Pascal Savignac CHARACTER MODELERS Yanick Cloutier Émilie Courcelles Teuta Grajqevci Ian Ladouceur Marcus Leal Emanuel Da Silva Luz Erwan Mayel Emil Mujanovic Adolfo Pizarro Guillaume Raymond Ferdinand Reginensi Olivier Sayer Guillaume Tiberghien RIGGERS Maxime Boivin Tommy Fortin Véronique Fortin Émile-Guillaume Ouellet TEAM LEAD — CHARACTER (CODEV) Mathieu Faber AUDIO ASSISTANT AUDIO DIRECTOR Christopher Ove AUDIO DESIGNERS Valentin Garret John Alexis Gelinas Cameron Jarvis Martin Laplante Tchae Measroch Julien Renoux Geoffrey Roy Jean-Francois St-Pierre Kevin Vail VOICE DESIGNERS Alain Jean Abbyad Philip Hunter FARCRY ARCADE TEAM LEAD — PROGRAMMER Greg Joseph TECHNICAL LEAD David Potages PRODUCTION MANAGER Nicola Rodriguez-Demers PROJECT MANAGER Phi Luong (Fiona) GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Jérémy Chiniara Julien Coulombe Étienne Langlois Kévin Sauvourel Danny Wei UI PROGRAMMERS Bruno Baril Javier Chica Janick Fortin LEAD GAME DESIGNER Julien Lamoureux GAME DESIGNER Florent Parage TECHNICAL ARTIST Nicolas Gauthier-Régis MODELER Jean-Nicolas Racicot GRAPHIC DESIGNERS Laurent Gaumer Eve Saint-Onge LEVEL DESIGNERS Jean-François Caissie Yan Chatel Jonathan Coté Paul Green Alexis Roberge SUPPORT & AUTOMATION PROJECT LEAD — TOOLS & AUTOMATION Dany Aubut RELEASE & BUILD MASTER Maxime Boudreau LEAD RELEASE & BUILD Patrice Arseneault RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALISTS Yan Cusson David Loiselle Étienne Vachon TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Walter Ayala Brandon Carmichael Mathieu Fairfield Shayne McBurney Adam Orlowski Michael Tu MARKETING PRODUCT MANAGERS David Bedard Julien Bednar Hanny Duong Julia Pung GRAPHIC DESIGNER Marie-Pier Lavoie-Goyette CAPTURE ARTIST Yan Descheneaux VIDEO EDITOR Sébastien Pichette SCREENSHOT ARTISTS Jayden Bell Sébastien Clermont-Petit LEAD COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Mathias Ahrens COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Laureline Petit Felipe Carettoni QUALITY CONTROL QC PROJECT MANAGER Marc Thonon LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Frédéric Comtois Nolan Ellis QC COORDINATOR Jacinthe Massey ASSISTANT TEAM LEAD Gilles-Étienne Boulé Alexandre Gladu DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Matthew Ahern Anna Émilie Beauchamp Simon Benoit Miguel Canepa Stephane Charbonneau Marieve Charette Jackson Collier-Chin Christopher Fernandez Bernard Fluet Xavier Gauthier Yoselin Lisbeth Ochoa Gomez Yoann Gourio Christopher Guilherme Elise Hamzaoglu Alia Hanouch Simon F. Hubert John Jardeleza Gabriel Duguay Julien Alice Krayem Jean-Francois Lauzon Nicolas Leclerc Olivier Legault Sean Lessard Jonathan Lussier Kelsy Medeiros Amélie Nolin Alessandro Pilla Loric Pretot Ali Ravari Anthony Renomeron Dany Robillard Kim Rouillard Martin Tabelisma Stephen Tabib Jeremy Troicuk Israel Trudel-Denis Michael Turbide Eric Turgeon-Lanciault Jaysson Venne James Villalonga Jean-Daniel Villeneuve Timothy White Ka Shing Yip WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL COORDINATOR Mircea Nutu MONTREAL QUALITY CONTROL MANAGER Yanick Beaudet LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Giovanni Masin Patrice St-Pierre-Plamondon ON-SITE COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Laurent Bertrand Angela Elliott Dave Shaw Francis Vaillancourt TRACKING SPECIALIST TEAM LEAD Guillaume Gardin TRACKING SPECIALIST TESTER Sophiakmony Khai FAR CRY EXECUTIVE TEAM EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Dan Hay BRAND CONTENT DIRECTOR Sébastien Roy BRAND ANALYTICS MANAGER Sébastien St-Onge BUDGET ANALYST Paul Petrin BRAND GRAPHIC DESIGNER Élisabeth Duchesne B HUMAN RESOURCES HR PARTNER Louis Ducharme HR COORDINATORS Amélie Dufresne Gabrielle Reyburn SECURITY SECURITY ANALIST Jean-Sébastien Major PRODUCTION BABIES Abigaël-Jane Adrien Alban Albert Alexiy Anabelle Arnaud Arthur Austin Vincent Blanche Charlotte Chloé Colin Damien Edward Eliott Elisabeth Émile Emma Emmy Jayden Jessie Jules Léon Lola Lucas Margot Maude Médéric Mila Miloh Morgane Nathan Nora Olivia Olivia Ragnar Rose Sarah-Jade Stella Thorin Valérie Xavier Zoey DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT TORONTO PRODUCER Gordana Vrbanc Duquet STUDIO CREATIVE DIRECTOR Maxime Béland ASSOCIATE GAME DIRECTOR Ben Bauer NARRATIVE DIRECTOR Navid Khavari ASSOCIATE ART DIRECTORS Christopher Babic Stuart Ure ASSOCIATE LEVEL DESIGN DIRECTORS Russ Flaherty Kyle Kotevich Andrejs Verlis ASSOCIATE REALIZATION DIRECTOR Mischa Hrziwnatzki ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Dennis Collantes David Manuel François Roy Matt West PRODUCTION MANAGERS Ken Alguire Danielle Engels Renee MacCarthy Feifei Shao (Sophie) PROJECT CLOSER Feargus Carroll PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Laura Hoeltzenbein Rachel Lowery Danny McMurray Nishanth Paramsothy DESIGN NARRATIVE DESIGNER Paul Dobson SCRIPTWRITERS Lorne Nudel Kyle Muir Meghan Watt ADDITIONAL GAME DESIGN Niko Ketsilis LEAD LEVEL DESIGNER Benjamin Aerssen TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Christian Carriere LEVEL DESIGN TECHNICAL DIRECTORS David Beddoes David Yorke LEVEL DESIGNERS Adam Beamish Chad Bordwell Hee Duk Choi Kyle Cislak Chris Conway Tim Davies Will Howie Ted Mcilwain Mike Mciver Nicolas-Henri Najm Cory Sherman Robyn Sinclair Anthony Panecasio Jake Reicher PROGRAMMING LEAD PROGRAMMER Neil Hill TEAM LEAD 3D PROGRAMMER Branislav Grujic 3D PROGRAMMERS Jarkko Lempiainen Zhenyu Mao Colin Weick GAMEPLAY TECHNICAL LEAD Gary Goemans GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Dibyendu Das Radoslaw Malicki Thuan Thanh Ta Louis-Philippe Thibodeau Garret Thomson TOOLS PROGRAMMER Laurent Nguyen ONLINE PROGRAMMER Alasdair Martin RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Joel Beneteau ANIMATION GAMEPLAY ANIMATION TEAM LEAD Duy Nguyen GAMEPLAY ANIMATOR David Saguil ART TEAM LEAD ARTISTS Iain Gordon Haine Kim Hyoyong Koo Billy Matjiunis Richard Wych Bharata Setiawan Judy Yun Kyung Suh TECHNICAL ART DIRECTOR Paul Truss TECHNICAL ARTISTS Kostiantyn Myronov Goran Zovkic CHARACTER ARTIST Alejandro Mendoza CONCEPT ARTISTS Branko Bistrovic Michael Gunder Victor Mosquera LEVEL ARTISTS David Chan Haeyong Cho Yong Ding Dino Litonjua Roger Liu Andrew Shyshko Victor Rucareanu Frank Trzcinski Jonathan Wiley MODEL ARTISTS Daniel Bede-Fazekas Derek Carter Oleg Lovtsov James Sullivan Theo Mills Tylor Yeung TEXTURE ARTISTS Merritt Filban Shelley Liu Jasmine Wong LIGHTING ARTIST Taeha Park VISUAL EFFECTS ARTISTS Nicholas Chambers John Lee CINEMATICS ASSOCIATE ANIMATION DIRECTOR Christopher Marleau STORYBOARD ARTIST Rui Albino TEAM LEADS CINEMATIC ANIMATORS Frédéric Djoenaedi Scott Heatherley Michael Hollenbeck CINEMATIC ANIMATORS Renee Brunton Arbi Faridani Amaia Iraola Rundeep Khaira Robert Rodas Brad Semple Sheldon Smith Yevgen Timoshin SHOOT MANAGER Michelle Groves CINEMATIC MODELLERS Andrei Chernykh Peeter Maimik Vladimir Somov CINEMATIC RIGGER Farrukh Khan TEAM LEAD CINEMATIC LIGHTING Kent Wilson CINEMATIC LIGHTING ARTISTS Bryan Luren Danila Pogalov CINEMATIC VFX ARTISTS Matthew Schwartz Karen Smith CAMERA SPECIALIST Randy Yuen LEAD EVENT SCRIPTER James Austin EVENT SCRIPTER Ryan Yeung LEAD CINEMATIC EDITOR Jason Cook CINEMATIC EDITORS Hayley Harrington Danielle Jones AUDIO TEAM LEAD AUDIO Eduardo Vaisman SOUND DESIGNERS Cameron Britton Blain Kramer Anne-Marie Ront James Wells VOICE DESIGNER Tim Atkins QUALITY CONTROL QC LEAD Matthew Scriver ASSOCIATE QC LEAD Max Case DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Blake Arney Samuel Bridgwater Simon Fan Alison Gains Dalton Ingham Alie Leeder Michael Johnson Nikhil Nikumbh Daniel Puglielli Yandro Rodriguez Gavin Sarafian Carly Solven Dylan Sparling Patrick Torfe Ryan Whynot Preston Wilson PRODUCTION BABIES Bradley Aerssen Francesca Josephine Britton Calvin Benno Hikaru Filban Orion Garrus Ender Filban Fiona Colette Heatherley Jamieson Mulqueen Claire Evangeline Setiawan Christina Stolls Linxi Sun Zoe Wang Thomson TORONTO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE STUDIO DIRECTOR — TORONTO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE STUDIO Tony Lomonaco TEAM LEAD MOTION CAPTURE Bradley Oleksy TEAM LEAD MOTION CAPTURE SPECIALISTS Harry Liu TEAM LEAD MOTION CAPTURE EDITOR Rob Martin MOTION CAPTURE EDITORS Derek Arthurs Brandon Dearlove Edwin Garcia Rachel Martin Sean Owen Matthew Pierce Nicole Pinto Aaron Providence MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIAN Ian Danahay MOTION CAPTURE TECHNICIAN — HARDWARE Dustin Boyce TOOLS PROGRAMMER Jared Smith PRODUCTION MANAGER Iris Gardet-Hadengue ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT Rommel Cruz Rosanne Howell PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Chelsea O’Hara CASTING PRODUCTION MANAGER Angela Bottis CASTING COORDINATORS Tyna Maerzke Allie Smith PERFORMANCE TALENT MAIN CAST Greg Bryk — Joseph Seed (The Father) Mark Pellegrino — Jacob Seed Seamus Dever — John Seed Jenessa Grant — Faith Doug Hutchison — Cameron Burke (Federal Marshall) Christopher Heyerdahl — Earl Whitehorse (The Sheriff) Julian Bailey — Deputy Staci Pratt Beryl Bain — Traci West Bob Bainborough — Virgil Knutsen Sarah Booth — Tammy Steve Byers — Nick Rye Luisa D’Oliveira — Deputy Joey Hudson Patrick Garrow — Eli Debra McGrath — Nancy Mayko Nguyen — Kim Rye Philip Nozuka — Wheaty Martin Roach — Pastor Jerome Tasya Teles — Mary May Fairgrave John Tench — Dutch Roosevelt PERFORMERS Dan Abramovici Troy Blundell Michela Cannon Roanna Cochrane Alexander Crowther Anthony Grant Eli Ham Craig Henderson Athena Karkanis Joel Keller Ron Kennell Karen Knox Mike Lobel Nicholas Maiorano Ilan Muallem RJ Parrish Janet Porter Melissa Robertson Brian Ross Jhaleil Swaby Jeff Teravainen Alyssa Trask Nicolas Van Burek Brandi Marie Ward Tyler Webb Jonathan Wilson MOVEMENT COACHES Roberto Campanella Melissa 'JJ' Moore STUNT COORDINATOR Max White STUNT PERFORMERS Derek Barnes Mustafa Bulut Christine Cleary Eric Daniel Graeme Guthrie Casey Hudecki Aaron Jones Beck Allen Keng Thomas Liccioni Josh Madryga Chris Mark Eli Martyr Geoff Meech Jennifer Murray Simon Northwood Daryl Patchett Julia Porter Dylan Rampulla Vincent Rother Ana Shepherd Kostas Tourlentes Al Vrkljan RIGGERS Dan Belley Tim Cody Carson Manning DOGS Celia Daliah Ely Kate Shadow Trailer CASTING DIRECTORS Blindlight Ivy Isenberg Millie Tom OPERATIONS SOUND RECORDIST Jakob Thiesen DIALOGUE EDITOR Josh Vamos BOOM OPERATORS Dallas Boyes Brian Collins Ryan Cox Chris Davies Slava Dyachenko Braden Sauder CJ Woodley PROP MASTERS Kirk Biernaskie Carl Hunter Elisha Roberton Alexander Robertson Scott Webb SCRIPT SUPERVISOR Selene Strilesky PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Adam Cunliffe Tarquin Lougheide Dave Senior Jr Jonathan Sepia Eliza Tang HMC TECHNICIANS Miranda Ciolfi Steven Ferreira Daniel Potovszky MAKE UP ARTISTS Roisin Ford Emilie Labellevie Karlee Morse Tegan Taylor CAMERA OPERATORS Tiago De Sousa Owen Deveney Stefan Kuchar Graeme Ring Evan Seccombe Derek Shapton SLATE OPERATOR Richard Chan ANIMALS WRANGLER Rick Parker DOG TRAINERS Joanne Fleming Cassandra Levy CJ Lusby Sue Parker MEDIC ON SET Reel Medical CATERING Café Neon Hungrhub Vert Catering EXTERNAL PARTNERS BCF S.E.N.C.R.L. House of Moves Hub International Insurance Services Inc. Milestone Casting Studios Inc. New Canadians Lumber Performance Solutions Inc. Soundworks LA Tattersall Sound & Picture Wanted! Post-Production Inc. PRODUCTION BABIES Eleanor Francesca Rey Kai Xavier DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI MANAGEMENT PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Sergei Titarenko CODEV DIRECTOR Liu Jun PRODUCER Gu Kai Hang PRODUCTION MANAGER Su Lu LEAD GAME DESIGNER David Maurin PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Frederic Villain LEAD PROGRAMMER Francois Buron Pan Zi Yan ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Francois Dallaire ASSOCIATE ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Xu Guang Long LEAD ANIMATOR Ji Wen Jing AUDIO DIRECTOR Alain Larose Zhang Lei LEAD QUALITY ASSURANCE Ren Bo LEAD DEVELOPMENT TESTER Sun Jie Feng DESIGN GAME DESIGNER Laurent Erignoux Ma Han Tian Peng Jie Qiu Ao Ru PROGRAMMING AI / GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Chen Jun Cheng Chen Xi Feng Jun Bo Fu Ling Xiao Hu Pin Fan Ji Zhi Qiang Kong Xiang Yu Ren Wei Ruan Wei Kang Shen Yi Wen Tian Xiang Wang Cheng Long Wu Tin Yu Xue Yin Chao Zhang De Zhen Zhang Ye Fan Zhou Jun AUDIO PROGRAMMER Zhang Lei TOOLS PROGRAMMER Gareth White ANIMATION 3D ANIMATOR Cheng Bo Chen Yong Jun Guo De Biao Hong Guang Lei Jia Min Li Ke Peng Liu Jie Shen Yang Sun Meng Jiao Wang Zhen Da Zhou Ze Xu Zhu Li Jie RIGGER Zhao Rui Min ART VISUAL EFFECT ARTIST Ke Jun Feng AUDIO AUDIO DESIGNER Qian You Liang QUALITY ASSURANCE RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Ge Chen Zhou Xiao Qing QUALITY CONTROL GAME TESTER Huang Jia Wei Li Chi Jia Ni Jun Song Jia Jing NODE (OUTSOURCING) DIRECTOR Lu Lina ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Yu Zhou Hong ART DIRECTOR David Clement ART TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Gabriel Joliat-Belanger Gilles Fleury ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Stanislas Mettra LEAD ANIMATOR Zhai Hui Jie 3D ANIMATOR Du Ya Guang Li Hong Yi Sun Yun Fei 2D ARTIST Yin Jun 3D ARTIST Qiu Chen Qi Zhu Xin Yu CHARACTER ARTIST Ni Xu Yang Xu Xiao Ting Yang Le SPECIAL THANKS Ye Hong Dou Li Man Yi Sun Fei Guo Shi Chao David Farmer Ann Kroeber ART OUTSOURCING PARTNERS ALCHEMRY 3D ANIMATOR Duan Lin Nan Guo Chen Chen Wu Dong Liang 3D ARTIST Ding Zhi Yuan Fu Cheng Huang Jia Jin Fan Li Ling Li Meng Nan Liang Xiao Yu Zhang Xin Yuan Zhao Liang ART CODING ART DIRECTOR Yang Bo 3D ARTIST Bao Jian Hui Chen Lei Li Xiao Shen Jie Shen Yu Hui Sun Li Qi Xia Yu Yu Feng ART FRAME PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Johnny Zhuang PRODUCTION MANAGER Zhu Ting Ting 3D ARTIST Chu Chu Li Wen Zhong Li Zi Qian Qiu Yi Wang Run Pu Wang Yu Ling Xiao Wei FUNYARD 3D ARTIST He Long Tao Maio Rong Lin Zhang Yu Sheng Zhang Zi Han MINDLOADER PRODUCER Gao Xin Jia Yong Jian 3D ANIMATOR Han Yu Shen Hu Qian Liu Jia Liu Li Song Long Chao Wang Bao Shun RED HOT CG PRODUCER Cai Zhi Quan LEAD CHARACTER ARTIST Ye Wen Xiang CHARACTER ARTIST Chang Chao Qin Diao Wang Tian En Wu Xian Feng Xie Xiao Hui Xu Sen DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT KIEV MANAGEMENT PRODUCER Kirill Bragin PROJECT ASSISTANT Anton Fazliakhmedov DESIGN AND ART GAME DESIGNER Volodymyr Gerasimov UI ARTIST Oleksandr Shpak PROGRAMMING LEAD PROGRAMMERS Mykhailo Kravets Dmytro Shevchenko PRESENTATION & ONLINE TECHNICAL LEAD Roman Tinkov ASSOCIATE TECHNICAL LEAD Zinaida Didyk 3D PROGRAMMERS Anton Remezenko Dmytro Rozovik Pavlo Turchyn Oleksii Kovalevskyi GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMERS Oleksandr Guk Igor Rudnyk PROGRAMMERS Oleksii Apanasenko Andrii Bahlai Yulian Konchunas Dmytro Romanov Oleksandr Sliusarev Alexander Bolotsin Igor Pundiev Mikhail Shostak ENGINE PROGRAMMING TECHNICAL LEAD Oleksii Lysiuk ENGINE PROGRAMMERS Iurii Batalkin Oleksandr Druzhynin Volodymyr Filichev Mykhailo Malutin Yevhenii Sharlaimov Karen Terterian QUALITY ASSURANCE RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Stanislav Stepanov DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Anna Danyk Kyrylo Yakovov Oleksandr Zhurilko PRODUCTION BABIES Anna Anna Ioana Ilinca Nicolaie Valeriy QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL STUDIO DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL COORDINATORS Mircea Nutu Navid Shaikh Ioan Turcanu UBISOFT QC BUCHAREST STUDIO TEST STUDIO MANAGER Emil Gheorghe QC UNIT MANAGERS Iulian Baraghin Razvan-Ionut Birceanu George Stercu Petre-Constantin Tanasoiu Andrei Verzea QC PROJECT MANAGER Iulian Bajan QC LEADS Valentin Buducea Andrei-Ioan Chelaru Victor-Daniel Crisan George-Alin Moroiu Valentin-Andrei Moldovan Alexandru Oncete ASSOCIATE LEAD TESTERS Alexandru-Catalin Badea Dan-Cristian Condruz Vlad Cracana Catalin-Stefan Dorus TEST COORDINATORS SP Adrian-Laurentiu Bitica Dragos-Petru Babiceanu Vlad-Constantin Comarlau Alexandru Doru Robert-Eduard Filip Stefana Florea Alexandru-Gabriel Ionita Mihaela-Raluca Lazar Cerasella Madescu Mihai-Victor Minciunescu Bogdan Adrian Pantazi Andrei Sarbu Mihaita-Irinel Sarbu Rafael Scorpie-Oprea Gabriel Sebe Madalina-Alexandra Serafim Alexandru-Ambrozie Stanciu Florin Vasile FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS SP Barbosu Adrian Erwin Anefi Bogdan-Eugen Anghel Eduard-Antonio Aron Marian-Georgian Arsene Robert-Florian Asproniu Adrian-Paul Babaru George Balan Andreea-Raluca Batran Alexandru-Gabriel Biga Andreea-Claudia Bratosin Alin-Lucian Brebulet Silviu-Alexandru Briceag Alexandru-Vlad Calinescu Alexandru-Eugen Caloi Ovidiu-Ionut Chelsoi Tiberiu-Alexandru Chereji Eduard-Mihai Cioculescu Petru Cojocaru Laurentiu Constantinescu Alexandru-Adrian Costache Roberto-Mihai Costoiu Alexandru-Daniel Craciun Colin-Alexandru Cristache Bogdan-Mihai Culcea Cosmin-Stefan Danciu Alina David Razvan Delta Constantin-Ciprian Dinu Erik-Constantin Dragusin Mihai-Petre Dragut Ana-Maria Dumitru Alexandru-Mihai Enache Abel-Dragos Farcas Robert-Eduard Filip Dana-Maria Florescu Cristina Floroaica Mihai-Viorel Ghinea Horatiu-Gabriel Giusca David-Christian Grijincu Dan Hozoc Ioan-Alexandru Ion Victor-Marian Ion Alexandru-Gabriel Ionita Andra Ionita Florian Ionita Mihai-Alexandru Ivascu Mihaela-Raluca Lazar Sorin-Andrei Lung Danut Lupu Tiberiu-Stefan Malus Dragos-Nicolae Mangu Alexandru-Viorel Marin Cezar Marin Elena-Raluca Matei Andreea-Mihaela Medis Mihai-Daniel Mendrino George-Alexandru Modoran Iustinian-Alexandru Monea Adrian-Ioan Munteanu George-Iulian Muntianu Laurentiu-Stefan Mures Petrison-Alexandru Nare Ramona Neatu Bogdan Mihai Nedea Sorin-George Ninca Ciprian-Nicolae Nitulescu Cristian-Eugen Oprea Andrei Panoiu Alin-Alexandru Pasalega Florin-Denis Pasu Cristian Petrescu Alexandru Poberesniciuc Madalin-Mihai Popa Roxana-Mihaela Popescu Laurentiu-Florin Radu Valentin-Constantin Raftu Andrei-Vladimir Rusu Razvan-Alexandru Sabau Andrei Samson-Cepoui Mihaita-Irinel Sandu Andrei Sarbu Dan-Adrian Savu Iulian Secu Valentin-Nicolae Simion Octavian Sirbu Oana-Niculina Soare Radu-Adrian Soldan Cristian-Bogdan Stan Mihai-Ionut Stefan Sorin-Eugen Stefan Andreas-Mihai Ternovetchi Ovidiu-Mihai Toma Alexandra-Daniela Tudor Gabriel Vasile Gabriel-Razvan Vatafu Michael Virvaroiu Florin-Marius Visan Florin-Valentin Vlad Mihai Vlad Florin-Cristian Voica Georgiana Voicu Andrei-Ionut Voinoiu LEAD COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Adrian Ghetu Bejan Sebastian Toader ASSOCIATE COMPLIANCE LEAD Adrian Bursumac Cristin Ghihanis George Alexandru Popa Stefan Paraschiv COMPLIANCE PROJECT LEADS Alexandru Alexandrescu Sergiu Androne COMPLIANCE SPECIALISTS Iulia-Alexandra Anghel Bogdan Gabriel Avram Marius Cristian Balaceanu Constantin-Viorel Banu Tiberiu Barbulescu Alexandru Bica Tiberiu-Mihai Bouros Razvan-Alexandru Catincut Florin Cristea Liviu-Cristian Damian Alexandru Dragos Podeanu Bogdan-Teodor Dumitrescu Florin Catalin Gafton Cristina Gheorghe Razvan Cristian Girleanu Catalin Marian Ion Mihai Marin Bogdan-Petre Marinescu Bogdan-Alexandru Mincu Cristian-Mihai Monoran Gabriel Olteanu Ionut-Alexandru Uceanu Petrache Lucian Puscasu Simona Georgiana Silisteanu Andrei-Vlad Stanescu Andreea Matei Szakats Vlad Toma Romulus-Gabriel Tudor Bogdan-Costin Vajeiac UOR LEAD Alexandru Bontu ASSOCIATE UOR LEAD Catalin Daniel Balan Adrian Tila UOR PROJECT COORDINATOR Gabriela Ramona Hera UOR PROJECT LEADS Robert-Alexandru Bria-Cretu Alexandru Ivan Andrei Claudiu Neacsu UOR TEAM Gina-Lavinia Benedic Ion-Alexandru-Gabriel Bunescu Liviu-Ioan Ciobotaru Mihai Razvan Costea Alexandru Gasler Alexandru Ghermanescu Radu Ilica Ionut Cristian Moldovan Cosmin Ionut Popa Paul Robert Poteaca Alexandru Costescu Nicolae Ovidiu Vlad UOR FTC TEAM Serban Filip Stefanescu Marian Manea Gabriel-Aurelian Ene Ilie Bogdan Stanescu Marius Pasarica Valentin Ionita Sorin Serafim NETWORKING EXPERTS TEAM Dragos-Valentin Burlacu Edgar Paul Catana Andrei-Vladimir Georgescu Alexandru-Laurentiu Gurita Valentin George Nicolaie Tudor Andrei Onciu AUDIO-VIDEO LEAD Andrei Begu AUDIO-VIDEO TEAM Florian Alungulesa Emil Draganescu Stefan-Valentin Negulescu Doru Sapun Andrei-Bogdan Sandru PC REQUIREMENTS LEAD Victor Pop PC REQUIREMENTS ASSOCIATE LEAD Horațiu Bradeanu PC REQUIREMENTS PROJECT LEAD Alexandru Teodor PC REQUIREMENTS TEAM Cristina-Mihaela Aldea Andrei Costin Alexe Codruț Catargiu Marius Enciu Andrei Mihai Daniel-Mihai Mitoi Laurențiu Marius Mitrea Cosmin-Andrei Popescu Andrei-Daniel Soare UBISOFT QC KIEV STUDIO QC LEAD Andrii «Shp» Chernyshov TEST COORDINATORS FUNCTIONALITY Artem Zhytnytskyi Nadiia Ivanisova Yurii Rieznik FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS Alla Zhurba Anastasiia Dolgopolova Anastasiia Hupaliuk Andrii Lukianenko Andrii Suprunchuk Andrii Ustymenko Artem Khilko Bogdan Kozhura Dariia Kurg Denys Goloborodko Denys Merkotun Dmytro Petrenko Ihor Tovstochub Kateryna Korysheva Kostiantyn Fesenko Kyrylo Polinchuk Maksym Petrovskyi Oleg Muzyria Oleksandr Bohutskyi Oleksandr Kazachuk Oleksandr Korniienko Oleksandr Saienko Oleksandra Netreba Oleksii Nalozhytov Oleksii Petruk Olena Kovalenko Olha Baidiuk Olha Lysenko Sergii Filonenko Sergii Rudevych Serhii Horbachov Serhii Slipchenko Vadym Kharkhan Viacheslav Kocherhin Vladyslav Haiduk Vladyslav Kolomiichenko Vladyslav Neroznikov Vladyslav Zamula Wiliam Hamilton-Rollings Yaroslav Savich Yelyzaveta Malashenko Yuliia Kyrychenko UPLAY PC DEVELOPMENT TEAM MASSIVE ENTERTAINMENT, UBISOFT KIEV, UBISOFT MONTREAL, BLUE BYTE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTOR Pierre Escaich TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Olof Naessén LIVE PLATFORM MANAGER Sebastian Fleer BUSINESS OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Infran Wirjawan SENIOR OPERATIONS MANAGER Anders Kapusta-Lejczak ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Alexander Strandberg LEAD PROGRAMMER Jon Lilja SENIOR INFRASTRUCTURE ARCHITECT Mattias Erichsén PROGRAMMERS Bastian Born Fedor Chinarev Gustaf Ekberg Dominic Lenz Torben Ludwig Christian Morgenstern Ulf Persson Mikael Selander Fredrik Slättman Denys Sokolov Johan Soräng Darko Supe Wai How Tam Sergii Ushakov Olafur Waage Kevin Zachrisson PRODUCT MANAGERS Morag Doig-Granito Christophe Grandjean Veith Hellmich Cain Sinopoulos SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Samuel Dallaire Markus Holmberg UI DESIGNER Maria Rundqvist JUNIOR UI DESIGNER Alexandros Dimos UX SUPERVISOR Ivana Randelshofer JUNIOR UX DESIGNER Oskar Lundkvist SENIOR GAME DESIGNER Sebastian Bombera SENIOR MARKETING INTELLIGENCE ANALYST Jakob Brynte JUNIOR ANALYST Cecile Desclaux LEAD QC Magnus Hallenborg JUNIOR COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Gabriel Begorgis E-COMMERCE COORDINATOR Eleni Anna Delvenakioti BUSINESS OPERATIONS ASSISTANT Joel Jönsson UPLAY QC UBISOFT KIEV SUBSIDIARY MANAGING DIRECTOR Sebastien Delen QC STUDIO DIRECTOR Emil Gheorghe STUDIO MANAGER Adrian Serbanescu QC UNIT MANAGER Andrei Verzea UPLAY PC COORDINATOR Daniel Verban UPLAY PC TESTERS Vladyslav Bezbakh Vadym Rovenko JUNIOR UPLAY PC TESTERS Mykhailo Baturin Olga Drobushko Nataliia Gavaleshko Svitlana Gretsova Andrii Khavalyts Vitalii Nesterenko Tetiana Orlova Dmytro Pysanyy Ruslan Tyshchenko Sergii Vorona Nataliia Vyalova SPECIAL THANKS Igor Khlepitko Robert Pearce Sebastian Still DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT PUNE MANAGING DIRECTOR Jean-Philippe Pieuchot DEPUTY MANAGING DIRECTOR Syed Abbas ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Rohit Bamnote DESIGN GAME DESIGNER Ayushman Gupta PROGRAMMING SENIOR GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMER Amit Purwat UI PROGRAMMERS Abhishek Deore Shiwani Pable 3D PROGRAMMER Alexis Payen De La Garanderie ONLINE PROGRAMMERS Dilhan Amarasinghe Tulsi Amin TOOLS PROGRAMMER Harshal Purane DEVELOPMENT TESTERS Rohit Kshirsagar Ninad Kumthekar DATA MANAGER Manish Rajora ART ART MANAGER Hugh Riley TEAM LEAD ARTISTS Kailash Parmar ART DIRECTOR Shreejith Nair UI ARTIST Rajendra Kharade ARTISTS Akshay Misra Rishiraj Singh Shekhawat VISUAL EFFECTS ARTISTS Ram Lawrence Singh AUDIO SENIOR SOUND DESIGNER Hrishikesh Dani SOUND DESIGNERS Sohan Jagtap HUMAN RESOURCE DIRECTOR Samira Chabani BUSINESS PARTNER Aakriti Singh TRAINING AND RECRUITMENT Neha Chobitkar TALENT ACQUISITION SPECIALIST Magalie Carlucci OPERATION MANAGER Sheetal Mane COMMUNICATION AND OPERATION COMMUNICATION MANAGER Harsha Malkan COORPORATE COMMUNICATION EXECUTIVE Jai Rawat VIDEO ARTIST Amarshan Singh Khanna ADMIN MANAGER Karimm Khan IT IT MANAGER Imran Khan IT SUPPORT Mayuresh Kalsekar PURCHASE PURCHASE MANAGER Girish Gumaste PURCHASE ASSISTANT Sachin Karande FINANCE TEAM HEAD FINANCE MANAGEMENT Harsha Sershiya ACCOUNT MANAGERS Kedar Chitre Prashant Dongre ACCOUNT EXECUTIVE Maithilee Agharkar SPECIAL THANKS Nirav Faldu Nitin Khosla Raunaq Singh Solhi Gaurav Singh DEVELOPMENT TEAM REFLECTIONS, A UBISOFT STUDIO PRODUCER Will Musson SENIOR ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Bob David ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Terryll Garrison DESIGN GAME DESIGNER Ross Neal ART SENIOR LEAD VEHICLE ARTIST Simon Auchterlonie EXPERT VEHICLE ARTIST Paul Maidens SENIOR VEHICLE ARTIST Paul Dykes Rico Hottewitzsch Howard Lincoln VEHICLE ARTIST Paul Foster Matthew Grover Liam Mcglone SENIOR TECHNICAL ARTIST Andreas Tawn QUALITY CONTROL LEAD QA Sam Adamson EXPERT DEVELOPMENT TESTER Samuel Hanvy DEVELOPMENT TESTER James McCaughern Thomas Rogers PRODUCTION & INFRASTRUCTURE PROJECT SUPPORT MANAGER Chris Blackburn PROJECT COORDINATOR Matt Flint SENIOR TOOLS PROGRAMMER Steven Hutton Dan Jennings TOOLS PROGRAMMER Kristian Burgess Richard Westbrook LOCAL IT OPERATIONS MANAGER Paul Noble LOCAL IT SITE COORDINATOR Lee Donaldson IT TECHNICIAN Rik McClure LEAD DATA MANAGER Joaquin De Prado SENIOR DATA MANAGER Gareth Taylor DATA MANAGER Pierre-Gilles Detanger ASSET MANAGEMENT OFFICER Paul Nichol UX DESIGNER Lewis Chisholm REFLECTIONS, A UBISOFT STUDIO MANAGING DIRECTOR Richard Blenkinsop DIRECTOR OF TECHNOLOGY Michael Troughton DIRECTOR OF UK CORPORATE AFFAIRS Giselle Stewart HUMAN RESOURCES DIRECTOR Nicola Sharp FINANCE DIRECTOR Jane Armstrong STUDIO MARKETING DIRECTOR Sean Ratcliffe STUDIO OPERATIONS Emily Abbot Mark Akester Jasper Barnes Ben Carman James Clark Anne Conway Angela Curtis Sally Da Costa Marie-Line Drode Rachael Frost Natalie Garvin Kar-Man Hargreaves Adam Knight Dan Major Julia Melvin Craig Pearn Clare Robson Lidia Rumley Tracy Prince CJ Stockton Danielle Stokes Anne-Marie Townsend June Tian Adam Willingham Amelia Wood SPECIAL THANKS Pauline Langourieux Gwendoline Pettenuzzo QUALITY CONTROL WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL STUDIO DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WORLDWIDE QUALITY CONTROL COORDINATORS Radu-Emanuel Constantin Robert Neculau Mircea Nutu UBISOFT QC PUNE STUDIO TEST STUDIO MANAGER Rahul Khatal QC UNIT MANAGERS Aniruddha Pawar QC LEADS Ashish Chavan Shreyas Kulkarni Priyanka Mankar Abhijeet Patole ASSOCIATE QC LEAD Prasad Raut ASSOCIATE LEAD TESTERS Aditya Chaudhari Anand Gaurav Karan Malvia Mahesh Patekar FTC TEAM Manoj Sutar Sagar Garud FUNCTIONALITY TESTERS SP Anurag Abhyankar Akanksha Alpe Imlisen Aier Ashraf Ansari Aditya Asawale Nural Athane Aniket Bandi Chaitanya Bankewar Jehan Bhathena Shamik Bhattacharjee Gaurav Bhave Prathamesh Bhavsar Anand Bhokare Karan Bokade Nachiket Butala Ambarish Butte Craig Chandran Aditya Chaudhari Omar Chaudhari Anup Chaudhary Gaurav Chavan Ved Choudhari Chetankumar Dengale Pratik Deshmukh Rohit Deshpande Shubhrayu Dey Vikrant Dhumal Rameet D’souza Pratik Farkase Aniket Gadekar Amol Gaikwad Ishan Gaikwad Rahul Gavali Amol Giri Ameya Godse Sarvesh Govalkar Vaibhav Gupta Zarwan Irani Dattatray Jadhav Gaurav Jadhav Prashant Jadhav Ishan Jaiswal Chinmay Joshi Nikhil Joshi Shreyas Joshi Ravindra Kadam Rohit Kalal Anmol Kale Hatim Ali Kanchwala Vickram Karar Shashank Kaushik Nikhil Kavathekar Kuldeep Kharwade Viraj Kirad Harshal Korade Shashank Koshal Prakash Kshetri Aakash Kulkarni Kapil Kulkarni Shraddha Kulkarni Shrirang Kulkarni Ankit Kumar Mohit Kumawat Ajinkya Kunjir Akshat Kushwah Ritesh Kutty Sumant Lokhande Avinash Mathew Rishi Mathur Arnav Mediratta Ronak Nayar Sairaj Padghe Aniket Palkar Chinmay Patil Ambar Patki Gaurav Kumar Patra Prashant Phalak Shamika Phatak Alan Pinto Aditya Pratap Swapnil Pundir Dharmanath Rahatekar Nitan Rana Ken Rodrigues Abhishek Salunke Kedar Sane Rahul Sasidharan Prithvi Shah Aziz Shaikh Faizan Shaikh Farooq Shaikh Ilyas Shaikh Maroof Shaikhji Mohammed Sharook Pratik Shastrakar Vipul Shinde Rashmi Shrivastava Navdeep Singh Pranav Singh Tushar Singh Aditya Surve Kaustubh Surve Dhananjay Tandle Abhishek Toney Ramkumar Vaidyanathan Saurabh Valunjkar Pratik Wadnagare Vinod Wethekar Vino Wilson Aakash Yogi Pratiksha Ingle Tejas Satam Ajinkya Thakre Mayur Kamble Sanket Dapkar Ashutosh Sharma Mustafa Kanchwala Aman Likhari Atharva Shrikhande Rajan Kumthekar LOCALIZATION MONTREAL LOCALIZATION COORDINATOR Sandra Pourmarin LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Yan Charron LOCALIZATION TECHNICAL SPECIALIST Dana Pavel LOCALIZATION DEVELOPMENT TESTER Alia Hanouch FRENCH VERSION BY TRANSLATION AROUND THE WORD PROJECT MANAGER TRANSLATIONS Marie Lorbach GAME SCRIPT CONTENT MANAGER Mathieu Gabella RECORDING STUDIO DUNE SOUND PRODUCTION MANAGER Elsa Platiau VOICE DIRECTION Yann Laferrere Nathalie Sionneau SOUND ENGINEER MANAGER Kévin Krueger RECORDING ENGINEER Nassim Hiber Charlotte Martinet POST PRODUCTION Jean-Philippe Béliard Charles Fouquet Pierre Portron VOICE TALENTS Pierre Alam Géraldine Asselin Eric Aubrahn Jean-françois Aupied Claire Baradat Jessica Barrier Patrice Baudrier Stéphane Bazin Hélène Bizot Fanny Bloc Bernard Bollet Emmanuel Bonami Luc Boulad Elisa Bourreau Philippe Bozo Marc Bretonniere Fabien Briche Julie Cavanna Cathy Cerda Didier Cherbuy Charlotte Daniel Elsa Davoine Anatole De Bodinat Sébastien Desjours Axel Drhey Emilie Duchenoy Cédric Dumond Pierre Forest Stéphane Fourreau Marie Gamory Pascal Germain Alexandre Gillet Nadine Girard Thierry Gondet Emmanuel Gradi Claudine Gremy Loïc Houdre Emmanuel Karsen Jérôme Keen Caroline Klaus Sydney Kotto Camille Lamache Adrien Larmande Laëtitia Lefebvre Fabrice Lelyon Cindy Lemineur Nikie Lescot Bertrand Liebert David Mandineau Stéphane Marais Kelly Marot Patrice Melennec Céline Melloul Bernard Metraux Bruno Meyere Pauline Moingeon Cyrille Monge Claire Morin Bertrand Nadler Alexandre Nguyen Sandra Parra Benjamin Pascal Michel Paulin Olivier Peissel Benjamin Penamaria Philippe Pertuit Eric Peter Jade Phan-gia Karine Pinoteau Jean-paul Pitolin Juliette Poissonier Patrick Raynal Vincent Ropion Philippe Roullier Frédéric Ruiz Odile Schmitt Antoine Schoumsky Audrey Sourdive Franck Sportis Gérard Surugue Jean-Alain Velardo Cassandre Vittu De Kerraoul Isabelle Volpe Slimane Yefsah GERMAN VERSION BY mouse-power GmbH PROJECT MANAGERS Frank Haut, Florian Köhler TRANSLATION Frank Haut Anja Käßner Wiebke Westpha Thomas Christiansen Anett Enzmann Christian Meier Petra Kurek Julian Born Florian Hülsey Karolin Gant-Noth Christian Jentzsch SOUND STUDIO mouse-power GmbH oddone audio GbR sound of snow ARTISTIC DIRECTION Florian Köhler Elisabeth Grünwald David Riedel-Brederlow Florian Wöhrl SOUND MASTERS Rainer Pappenberger Christof Putz Tommi Schneefuß Benjamin Schimpke STUDIO TEAM Markus Rieger Claudia Prommegger Klaus Trapp Bartosz Bludau VOICE TALENTS Adam Nümm Alice Bauer Andrea Aust Anke Reitzenstein Axel Lutter Bastian Sierich Benno Lehmann Bernd Egger Bernhard Völger Bert Franzke Bianca Krahl Birte Baumgardt Carsten Wilhelm Christoph Banken Claudia Urbschat Daniel Johannes Daniel Welbat Dela Dabulamanzi Dennis Sandmann Dennis Schmidt-Foß Dirk Bublies Dirk Talaga Elisabeth Grünwald Eva-Maria Werth Felix Würgler Frank Röth Fritz Rott Gero Wachholtz Gundi Eberhardt Heike Hagen Jan Andres Jan Kurbjuweit Jessica Rust Johanna-Magdalena Schmidt Johannes Berenz Julia Kaufmann Julius Jellinek Karin Grüger Kaspar Eichel Klaus Lochthove Klaus-Peter Grap Laura Landauer Le Floid Lea Fassbender Lisa Flachmeyer Lo Rivera Maja Maneiro Manja Doering Marc Bluhm Marco Ammer Marco Wittorf Marianne Graffam Marios Gavrilis Mario Hassert Marlin Wick Martin Kautz Matthias Friedrich Melanie Isakowitz Michael Iwannek Michael Pink Moira May Patric Tavanti Peter Gröger Peter Sura Philipp Lind Richard Barenberg Romanus Fuhrmann Sabina Trooger Sabine Jaeger Samuel Zekarias Sandrine Mittelstädt Silvia Mißbach Sonia Ortiz Sonja Spuhl Spacefrogs Sven Brieger Sven Philipp Tanja Fornaro Thomas Nero Wolff Thomas Schmuckert Tim Möseritz Tobias Brecklinghaus Udo Schenk Ulrike Kapfer Uve Teschner Uwe Jellinek Wicki Kalaitzi Wolfgang Wagner ITALIAN VERSION BY Synthesis PROJECT MANAGER Nino Nastasi TRANSLATION Fabio Bortolotti Alessandro Ciurleo Nicoleugenia Prezzavento Giorgio Anselmi ADAPTATION Alice Bongiorni Francesca Tretto Carlo Cravino Ilaria Bendazzi CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Floriana Grasso AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Alberto Tosi STUDIO ENGINEER Federico Decotto Daniele Scozzaro Giacomo Maturi Marco Olly Olivotto Stefano Santi David Antoni VOICE DIRECTION Ilaria Bendazzi Chiara Preziosi Stefano Accomo Stefano Scamardella AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Federico Decotto Daniele Scozzaro Giacomo Maturi Marco Olly Olivotto AUDIO QA Maria Chiara Montagnari Laura Bellintani Maria Rosa Sanna Elena Centaro VOICE TALENTS Stefano Albertini Stefano Alessandroni Ivan Andreani Ruggiero Andreozzi Luca Appetiti Massimiliano Aresu Diego Baldoin Marco Balzarotti Simone Barba Marco Benedetti Renata Bertolas Simona Biasetti Andrea Bolognini Giorgio Bonino Greta Bortolotti Mattia Bressan Domenico Brioschi Giacomo Buzzoni Giacomo Buzzoni_ Beatrice Caggiula Paolo Carenzo Elisabetta Cesone Natale Ciravolo Alessandro Conte Oliviero Corbetta Ilaria Cuoci Federico Danti Tania De Domenico Ivo De Palma Stefania De Peppe Massimo Di Benedetto Maurizio Di Girolamo Ilaria Egitto Andrea Failla Raffaele Fallica Martina Felli Chiara Francese Davide Fumagalli Roberto Gessi Luca Ghignone Cristina Giolitti Antonello Governale Iolanda Granato Luca Graziani Gianluca Iacono Anna Lana Dino Lanaro Jasmine Laurenti Edoardo Lomazzi Gianluca Machelli Tiziana Martello Cinzia Massironi Lucy Matera Francesco Mei Maurizio Merluzzo Marcello Moronesi Gianluca Musiu Giuliana Nanni Andrea Oldani Elda Olivieri Antonio Paiola Valentina Pallavicino Silvio Pandolfi Stefania Patruno Francesca Perilli Giorgio Perno Riccardo Peroni Pirovano Pino Valentina Pollani Alessandra Prandi Gianni Quillico Angela Ricciardi Claudio Ridolfo Gea Riva Walter Rivetti Cristiana Rossi Luca Sandri Stefano Santerini Luca Scaglia Luca Semeraro Marcella Silvestri Bruno Slaviero Katia Sorrentino Martina Tamburello Alessandro Testa Massimo Triggiani Pietro Ubaldi Barbara Villa Federico Viola Federico Zanandrea Alessandro Zurla BRAZILIAN VERSION BY Synthesis — KiteTeam PROJECT MANAGER Nino Nastasi TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Danilo Venturini Sofia Sabbado CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Harry Debelius André Lourenço Marília Babberg AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Miguel Gavilán AUDIO LOCALIZATION PRODUCER Cristiano Prazeres VOICE DIRECTION Renato Hermeto André Mello AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Adrián Espinosa Miguel Gascón Daniel Pérez Jesus Javier Salso STUDIO ENGINEERS Rubens Scharlack Giuliano Iannarelli Felipe Lopes AUDIO QA Rafael Benitez VOICE TALENTS Adrian Tatini Adriana Albuquerque Alessandra Araújo Alessandra Merz Alessandro Imperador Alex Barone Alexandre Cruz Amanda Cappia Amazyles de Almeida Ana Carolina Gomes Andre Mello André Rinaldi Andre Sauer Andressa Bodê Angélica Santos Bia Villa Camila Masri Carla Dias Carlos Campanile Carlos Dalessio Carlos Seidl Cassius Romero César Marchetti Cesar Tunas Cibele Spina Clara Rocha Dlai Silva Douglas Monteiro Dudu Fevereiro Enio Vivona Erika Kou Fábio Campos Fabricio Rinaldi Faduli Costa Felipe Zilse Fernanda Bock Fernanda Keller Figueira Junior Fred Mascarenhas Gabriel Noya Gilberto Baroli Gisa Della Mare Glauco Marques Guilherme Conrad Guilherme Lopes Haroldo Faria Ítalo Luiz José Carlos Guerra Junior Nanneti Leonardo José Leticia Bortoletto Leticia Quinto Lia Mello Luciene Adami Luiz Carlos de Moraes Luiza Caspery Marcio Oroshi Marcio Vaz Maria Claudia Oliveira Mario Luiz Augelli Marisa Matos Mauro Castro Mayara Stefane Milton Levi Nilton Zanelli Paulo Avila Pierre Bittencourt Ramon Campos Renato Hermeto Ricardo Juarez Rita Avila Rita Mirone Roberto Garcia Rodrigo de Araújo Rodrigo Martim Rogerio Vigianni Rosa Baroli Sergio Corcetti Sidney Cesar Silvio Giraldi Tatá Guarnieri Tatiane Keplmair Thais Duraes Thais Lucena Vagner Fagundes Vanderlan Mendes Veridiana Benassi Wellington Lima SPANISH VERSION BY Synthesis — KiteTeam PROJECT MANAGER Nino Nastasi TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Abel Funcia Jordi Pejoán CONTENT SPECIALIST AND REVIEWER Harry Debelius Marco Fernández Cristina Herráiz AUDIO LOCALIZATION MANAGER Miguel Gavilán CREATIVE DIRECTOR LEAD Rubén Navarro MAIN VOICE DIRECTION Emilio Gallardo VOICE DIRECTION Raúl López Díaz-Ufano Isabel Martínez Rubén Navarro AUDIO POST PRODUCTION David Rodríguez Mario Sánchez Carlos Vega STUDIO ENGINEERS Alejandro Aparicio Lorena Cervera Germán López AUDIO QA MANAGER Manuel Guerra AUDIO QA Jonathan Dómbriz Juan Rojo Bárbara Sacristán VOICE TALENTS Adelaida López Adolfo Pastor Aitor González Alexia Lorrio Alfonso Laguna Alma Naranjo Álvaro Ramos Álvaro Reina Ana Ángeles García Ana de Castro Ana Jiménez Ana Plaza Ana Sanmillán Ángel Amorós Ángel Colomé Antonio Abenójar Antonio Domínguez Arantxa de Sarabia Arturo López Aurora González Blanca Hualde Carlos Kaniowsky Carlos López Benedí Catherina Martínez Cristian Pinilla Danai Jiménez Daniel García David Blanco David Blázquez David García Elena González Enrique Suárez Esteban Massana Felipe Garrido Fermín Pintos Fernando Hernández Fran Jiménez Gema Carballedo Gemma Martín Héctor Garay Inés Blázquez Inma Gallego Iñaki Crespo Isabel Donate Javier Gámir Javier Lorca Jesús Barreda Jesús Maniega Jordi Estupiñá Jorge García Insua José Escobosa José María Gómez José Núñez Juan Antonio Sáinz de la Maza Juan Carlos Lozano Juan Navarro Juan Rueda Laura Pastor Laura Ramírez Luis Bajo Luis Más Luis Vicente Ivars Mar Jorcano María Antonia Rodríguez María Blanco María Luisa Marciel Marina Céspedes Marta Méndez Marta Sáinz Mayte Mira Miguel Ángel del Hoyo Miguel Ángel Montero Miguel Ángel Paniagua Miguel Ávalos Miguel Zúñiga Nano Castro Olga Velasco Pedro Tena Ramón Reparaz Raquel Cubillo Raúl Lara Ricardo Escobar Roberto Cuadrado Roberto Cuenca Jr. Roberto Cuenca Senior Roberto Encinas Roberto González Susana Cantos Yolanda Pérez RUSSIAN VERSION BY LOCALIZATION MANAGER Anton Litvinenko TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Natalya Gordeeva Ksenia Kovaleva Maxim Levushkin Anastasia Pashchenko Dmitry Sobotsinskiy Anastasia Stazhilo-Alekseeva Elizaveta Uchiteleva Anton Sherstnev Ekaterina Yudina SOUND EDITOR Andrey Vakaev Sergey Vorobyev Vladimir Greznev VOICE TALENTS Nina Aleksandrova Vladimir Antonik Ekaterina Afrikantova Denis Bespalyy Darya Bobyleva Ksenia Bolshakova Vladislav Bukin Nikolay Bystrov Andrey Valtz Evgeniy Valtz Diomid Vinogradov Alexey Voituk Vasilisa Voronina Aleksandr Gavrilin Mikhail Georgiu Lubov Germanova Gleb Glushenkov Mikhail Guldan Mikhail Daniluk Aleksandr Dasevich Vasily Dahnenko Aleksandr Dzyuba Konstantin Dneprovskiy Pavel Dorofeev Tatyana Ermilova Ivan Zharkov Anastasia Zharkova Vasiliy Zotov Lina Ivanova Ramilya Iskander Natalya Kaznacheeva Konstantin Karasik Pavel Kipnis Irina Kireeva Anna Kiseleva Vlad Kopp Alexey Kostrichkin Polina Kuzminskaya Roman Kuperman Anastasia Lapina Filipp Levedev Marina Lisovetz Ivan Litvinov Radik Muhametzjanov Alexey Myasnikov Larisa Nekipelova Denis Nekrasov Aleksandr Novikov Oleg Novikov Aleksandr Noskov Aleksandra Ostroukhova Anatoliy Pashnin Maxim Pinsker Dmitry Polyanovskiy Sergey Ponomarev Nikita Prozorovskiy Kirill Radtzig Vladimir Rybalchenko Anton Savenkov Ekaterina Semenova Inga Smetanina Sergey Smirnov Valery Storozhik Denis Stroev Aleksandr Tatarintzev Stanislav Tikunov Kirill Turanskiy Vladimir Tyagichev Alyona Falaleeva Eva Finkelstein Maria Fortunatova Elena Kharitonova Ilya Khvostikov Varvara Chaban Elena Chebaturkina Julia Cherkasova Alexey Chernykh Sergey Chikhachev Tatyana Sheetova Polina Shcherbakova Oleg Shcherbinin Daniil Eldarov Julia Yablonskaya Irina Yakovleva JAPANESE VERSION BY Ubisoft.K.K MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Miller SALES & MARKETING DIRECTOR Yoshihisa Tsuji PR MANAGER Ranko Fukui RELEASE MANAGEMENT DIRECTOR Kei Iwamoto RELEASE MANAGEMENT MANAGER Takashi Fujigaki Yohei Aso TRANSLATION SUPERVISOR Akira Kawasaki ASSISTANT TRANSLATION SUPERVISOR Yuko Fukushima Itsumi Hori Kaori Ami Shin Saito TRANSLATION, ADAPTATION, LINGUISTIC QUALITY TEST BY entalize co., ltd. VOICE TALENTS Masaki Terasoma Kenta Miyake Tomokazu Sugita Ami Koshimizu Ruriko Aoki Kazusa Amagai Kayo Ishida Hiroki Etou Airi Ohtsu Megumi Okada Fumihiro Okabayashi Mirai Okamoto Kunihiro Kawamoto Momoe Kishimoto Suzuka Kimura Mari Kiyohara Takaya Kuroda Eri Goda Kouichi Sakaguchi Toru Sakurai Yuko Sato Miho Shinada Koneri Sho Hiroshi Shirokuma Ryo Sugisaki Satoshi Taki Kengo Tsujii Satoshi Tsuruoka Tomoichiro Ayumi Nagao Hiroshi Naka Takeshi Nishimura Makiko Nitta Masashi Hashimoto Tomotaka Hachisuka Kenji Hamada Ryuichi Hirose Minoru Hirota Keisuke Fujii Gou Fujii Kento Fujinuma Mitsuru Fujiwara Hiroyuki Honda Shunichi Maki Masanori Machida Yasuhiro Mamiya Junya Miura Kenichi Mine Kiyoko Miyazawa Sakura Yoshioka Robert Waterman Ryunosuke Watanuki Sae Aono Momoe Arimura Utako Imai Sachiko Okada Kanae Oki Hiroto Kazuki Osamu Kaneko Hiroshi Karasuda Juri Kuroki Akira Koga Shuma Konoe Kosuke Kobayashi Zen Kobayashi Rei Simoda Koji Seki Izumi Chiba Kouzou Douzaka Tomoko Natsukawa Naoko Nokubi Yumi Hasegawa Taito Ban Yuko Maezawa Jun Matsushima Takayuki Miyamoto Mako Muto Ryousuke Morita Chiaki Mori Yasuhiro Ryu Yamaguchi Mutsuki Ryumon DUTCH VERSION BY LOCAL HEROES PROJECT MANAGER Jelle de Vaal DUTCH TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION René van Vemde Rutger Smit Sandra Vos Inouchka Kreuning Charlaine Kreuning Chris Hoppenbrouwers Jan Joost Aten CZECH VERSION BY QLOC s.a. PROJECT MANAGER Alan Orman POLISH VERSION BY QLOC s.a. PROJECT MANAGER Alan Orman TRANSLATION & REVIEW Arkadiusz Bochenek Monika Buraczyńska Wojciech Gatys Piotr Goździk Andrzej Jakubiec Bartosz Klofik Aleksandra Kryger Łukasz Młotkowski Andrzej Popowski Kamil Rogula Dominika Rycerz-Jakubiec Łukasz Zieliński KOREAN VERSION BY UBISOFT ENTERTAINMENT SA (KOREA) TERRITORY MANAGER Sue Hong LOCALIZATION PRODUCT MANAGER Iris Choi PROJECT MANAGER TRANSLATIONS Sung Hwan Kim (GlobalWay) TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION Gyeong Heun Shin (GlobalWay) Tae Il Kim (GlobalWay) Sung Yong Lee (GlobalWay) SIMPLIFIED CHINESE VERSION BY Ubisoft Limited TRANSLATION & ADAPTATION PLAY4FUN Co., Ltd. TRADITIONAL CHINESE VERSION BY Ubisoft Limited MANAGING DIRECTOR Keith Chan MARKETING DIRECTOR Titus Ou MARKETING MANAGER Leon Chang SALES AND MARKETING MANAGER Ashley Wu DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Max Lee LOCAL BRAND MANAGER Duck Chiang Rika Fung Seven Lee Disc Tang LOCALIZATION MANAGER Dabe Chang TRANSLATION #30 Jutz Zollern Workroom Brell Li Cole Cheng Dindo Lin Eric Lee Eugene Chen Evan Lai Landis Tan Lorraine Lin Oskar Shih Simon Ghost Hsu Tony Hsu Valeria Wang Why Lee Zoe Yu ARABIC VERSION BY Red Entertainment Distribution LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER Rafed Salem LOCALIZATION ASSISTANT Haitham Al Mohandes LINGUISTIC TESTS BY Keywords Studios Montréal HEAD OF PRODUCTION Guilaume Langlois LQA PROJECT MANAGER Thomas Courtonne LQA LEAD TESTER Michaël Lelièvre Benoit Escudié ASSOCIATE SENIOR TESTER Karina López Sarah Fanni LOCALIZATION TESTERS FRENCH Clément Quesne Moulay-Toumi Sabri ITALIAN Simone Toccacieli Sergio Prandini Federica Pelati GERMAN Jan Sievernich Hans Schumacher Lisa Boller Eric Pfeifle González SPANISH Noelia Penín García Raquel Maestre Sonia Prado Miguel Peinado POLISH Adam Dąbrowski Paweł Staniec RUSSIAN Dmitry Bashmakov Vladimir Kozin DUTCH Mathias Van den Branden Bernard Lansbergen BRAZILIAN Carla Mota Adann Jacinto Daniela Mendes Santana TRADITIONAL CHINESE Max Tyan Junjian Chen SIMPLIFIED CHINESE Dang Dai Yo-Sheng Chen Cuimei Zheng KOREAN Janghyuk Boo Yuri Oh CZECH Jakub Klouček Tereza Greckova ARABIC Joceline Fransawi Rajanne Chami ALICE STUDIO DIRECTOR Fabien Noel PRODUCTION MANAGER Véronique Novi OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Claudine Cezac PRODUCTION DIRECTOR Cynthia Turcotte SOUND TEAM LEAD Didier Gagnon PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Alexandre Carrier-Fortunato Gabriel Chuchai Michaud Felix Norton-Barsalou SOUND SPECIALIST & MIXER Jocelyn Daoust SOUND TECHNICIANS Geoffrey Côté Hubert Gaudreau-Simard Benjamin Gendron-Smith Samuel Haythornthwaite Simon Letellier Alexandre Messina Emmanuelle Novero SOUND HARDWARE TECHNICAL LEAD Mathieu Rodier MASTERING ENGINEER Olivier Germain SOUND DESIGNER Martin Lemieux Kyle Switzer FOLEY ARTIST Alexis Farand BOOM OPERATORS Pascal Landreville EXTERNAL AUDIO STUDIOS SIDE LA Hyperbolic Audio Syndicate Sound FX Squared Sound Design Propeller Studios Ozone Sound and Music MOCAP SUPERVISOR Mathieu Paquin MOCAP SHOOT MANAGERS Chloé Charbonneau François Harvey Caroline Lafleur TEAM LEADS MOCAP Martin Côté Guillaume Forest MOCAP SPECIALISTS Yan Boisvert Marc-Olivier Sabourin Steve Vernier MOCAP TECHNICIANS Pierre-Marc Bergeron Patrick Blais Katia Cioce Marc-Antoine Côté-Dion Tristan Desjardins Yannick Desjardins Maude Fournier Jonathan Grondin Joannie Hamelin Vincent Jorge Luc Langlois Jianhui Li Richard Parent Louis-David Seyer SET MEDIC Medic on Set PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Nicolas Carbonneau-Dugas Manu Dufour Maude Girard Yohann Martel Daniel «Magic Pocket» Watchorn PROP MASTERS Carl Pépin Annie-Claude Gagnon SET DRESSER Maxym Vallée-DeSourdy AIR RAMP Freefly Films Inc. TECHNICAL DIRECTOR MOCAP Alexandre Messier RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT TEAM LEAD Tristan Geoffroy RESEARCH & DEVELOPMENT TECHNICAL LEAD Stephen Shaw PERFORMANCE CAPTURE PIPELINE SPECIALIST Luc Loubat TOOLS PROGRAMMER Julien Brasseur Patrick Modafferi TECHNICAL DIRECTOR — GRAPHIC Valérie Bernier-Jean 3D SCAN MAKE-UP ARTIST Mélanie Bélisle ACTOR AND TALENT MANAGEMENT SPECIALISTS Jean Boucher Laura Fraticelli Chris Hidalgo Julie Nuckle ADMINISTRATIVE COORDINATORS Erin Hall Danielle Szydlowski EXTERNAL CASTING Brightskull Entertainment Group KH Casting Amanda Wyatt Simon Peacock STUNT COORDINATOR Sébastien Rouleau STUNT RIGGERS Philippe Souvay RIGGER Martin St-Antoine STUNT PERFORMERS Véronique Beaudet Marc-André Brisebois Yan Lecomte Nicolas Couture Carl Langlais Francis Limoges Sébastien Rouleau MOCAP PERFORMERS Amber Goldfarb Raphael Grosz-Harvey Olivier Lamarche Simon Morin Rebecca Amzallag Tracy Spiridakos VOICE DIRECTORS Kal-El Bogdanove JC Clarke Roger Harris Kim Hurdon Ed Lewis Simon Peacock Amanda Wyatt DIALECT COACHES John E. Nelles Eliza-Jane Schneider VOICE TALENT Doug Abrahams Marty Adams Claire Armstrong Ted Atherton Kailea Banka Carolina Bartczak Lawrence Bayne Bruce Blain Jesse Bond Sarah Booth Marc-André Boulanger Wyatt Bowen Paul Braunstein Kimberly D. Brooks Jason Bryden Nicki Burke Mark Camacho Braeden Clarke Lucinda Davis Stacey DePass Bruce Edwards Jake Epstein Jonathan Goad Amber Goldfarb Alain Goulem Rob Greenway Gavin Hammon Ian Hanlin Lauren Jackson Julianne Jain Mara Junot Helen King Jameson Kraemer Gabe Kunda Tristan D. Lalla Erica Lindbeck Erin Mathews James Mathis III Jon McLaren Scott McNeil Cynthia Kaye McWilliams Chimwemwe Miller Julie Nathanson Mayko Nguyen Peter Outerbridge Lindsay Owen-Pierre Giles Panton Christopher Parson Kristen Peace Murry Peeters Simon Lee Phillips Geoffrey Pounsett Claire Rankin David Richmond-Peck Cara Ricketts Kyle Rideout Charlotte Rogers Paula Shaw Jesse Sherman Ivan Sherry Howard Siegel Jonathan Silver Dylan Taylor Jeff Teravainen Brett Watson Jane Wheeler Dan White Scott Whyte Debra Wilson Kim Yarbrough Farid Yazdani FACE / BODY SCANS Don Anderson Jacob Chattman Carmen Echeverria Torrey B. Lawrence Spiro Malandrakis Riva Rose MUSIC SUPERVISOR Bénédicte Ouimet Simon Landry ORIGINAL MUSIC Dan Romer ADDITIONAL MUSIC Mike Tuccillo Joanna Katcher Pete Recine Andrew Futral Giosuè Greco David Boman ADDITIONAL ARRANGEMENTS Saul Simon MacWilliams Avery Kentis Piotr Adamczyk STRINGS Jonathan Dinklage Tara Atkinson Amritha Vaz PEDAL STEEL/DOBRO Rich Hinman Sean O’Brien DRUMS Adam Christgau BASS Daniel Rhine GUITAR J Blynn VOICE Wil Farr Meredith Godreau Jenny Owen Youngs Madi Diaz Osei Essed Pete Harper Greg Holden Dan Romer Charlie Mtn Joanna Katcher David Boman Andrew Futral Mike Tuccillo Angela Giacchetti CULT SONGS REMIXED BY Hammock Mixing / Mastering engineer: James Plotkin for Plotkinworks CHOIR Bobby Shin Nashville Choir FARCRY ARCADE MUSIC COMPOSED BY Wade MacNeil & Andrew Gordon Macpherson as Gold Reaper «THE BALLAD OF CLUTCH NIXON» «The Ballad Of Clutch Nixon» — The Road Vikings Written by Daniel W. Bryant. Published by The Road Vikings Music Group. Courtesy of the Road Vikings Music Group. «THE WORLD IS GONNA END TONIGHT COVER» «The World is Gonna End Tonight» — Performed and Produced by The Delta Saints FARCRY ARCADE EDITOR FAR CRY® 2: original music composed by Mark Canham FAR CRY® 3: original music composed by Brian Tyler FAR CRY® 3 BLOOD DRAGON: original music composed by Powerglove FAR CRY® 4: original music composed by Cliff Martinez FAR CRY® PRIMAL: original music composed by Jason Graves ASSASSIN’S CREED® BLACK FLAG: original music composed by by Brian Tyler ASSASSIN’S CREED® UNITY: original music composed by Sarah Schachner ADDITIONAL THANKS Jamie Alcroft Brandon Bales Paul Barnes Claudia Besso Jonathan Brooks Evan Buliung Feodor Chin William Colgate Jon Curry Catherine Descheneaux Erica Deutschman Jonathan Eliot Mary Faber Brad Hamelin, Christian Jadah Marcel Jeannin Benoit Joyal-Mattard Ken Lall PJ Lazic Cat Lemieux, Mélanie LeQuellec Martha Marion Adam McArthur Scott McCord Matthew Mercer Carlo Mestroni Sumalee Montano Tara Platt Sandra Poumarin Marisha Ray Tyler Rhoads Rachel Rosenbloom Anana Rydvald Nicole Stamp Mark Allan Stewart Soccer 5 Traiteur Gisèle Gauthier Johnno Wilson Maurice Dean Wint Lydia Zadel HELIX HELIX DIRECTOR Benjamin Goldman CREATIVE DIRECTOR Fabien Troncal ART DIRECTOR Dan Creteur CG SUPERVISOR Adeline Aubame PRODUCTION MANAGERS Laurent Hogue Nathalie Pinard ART DIRECTORS — VISUAL DESIGN Hugo Deschamps Patrice Dufresne Anthony Guebels David Waltersperger LEAD 3D Nicolas Gaffiero ARTISTS 3D Stéphane Barbin LEAD 2D Eve Berthelette ARTISTS 2D Olivier Ammirati Delphine Boccard Simon Gastin Patrick Lambert Francis Reigneau TECHNICAL LEAD — HARDWARE Philippe Magnin-Robert TECHNICAL SUPPORT Sahel Fallahdoust Vincent Groleau Anthony Mazzier Brian McKinnon Marek Schneider Emmanuel Thivierge SPECIAL THANKS Jonathan Campeau Véronique Comeau MONTREAL USER RESEARCH LAB USER RESEARCH LAB DIRECTOR Nicholas Sweeney USER RESEARCH LAB MANAGER Philippe Leduc GAME ANALYTICS MANAGER Isabelle Belley-Ferris USER RESEARCH LAB TEAM LEADS Olivier De Maeyer Katherine Guérard GAME INTELLIGENCE ANALYSTS Clarisse Bailliart François Charbonneau Amandine Ferbeyre Amine Mekki BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE DEVELOPPER Stéphane Astre Dan Ruiz DATA SCIENTISTS Marc Barton-Smith USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGER Louise Bonnamy BIOMETRICS PROJECT MANAGER Pierre Chalfoun USER RESEARCH ANALYSTS Rachel Cao Juliana Goriounov Kevin Monette USER RESEARCH MODERATORS Pierre Boyer Benoit Brière Marc-André Burcikas Sébastien François Raphaël Morin Julien Moulin Philippe Périard Kimberley Petitjean Sébastien Raîche Olivier Tremblay-Dara USER RESEARCH LAB COORDINATOR Marie-Élaine Roy SPECIAL THANKS Vincent Courtemanche Marc-André Lafrenière Nabhan Refaie Cédrik Simonyi Jonathan Venne TECHNOLOGY GROUP TG MANAGEMENT TEAM EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Chadi Lebbos DEVELOPMENT DIRECTORS Dany Joannette François Martel PRODUCT DIRECTORS Michel Gaudreault Alexandre Piche Alexandre Pichette ENGINEERING LEADS Cyrille Gauclin Nicolas Landron Christian Lachance PRODUCT MANAGERS Romain Arnoux Ronald Beirouti Thomas Fortier Anamaria Musca STRATEGIC PARTNER MANAGER Stephane Grenier TECHNICAL ARCHITECTS Bruno Champoux Danny Couture Sebastien Doucet Alexandre Ganea Eric Nabor TECHNICAL WRITER Susan Armstrong ATLAS TEAM TEAM LEAD Sebastien Leduc TECHNICAL LEAD Matthieu Lebrigre PROGRAMMERS Halyna-Tatiana Boris Frederic Brochu Philippe Fortin Assane Gueye Andre Machado Antoine Mangallon Marc-Andre Montreuil Victor Tsang-Hi ATOM TEAM TEAM LEAD Jean-Michel Aubin PROGRAMMERS Aurore-Alice Young Louis Zanella AUDIO TEAM SOUND PROGRAMMER Jean-François Guay BOOMBOOM TEAM TEAM LEAD Simon Poliquin PRODUCT SPECIALIST Jaroslaw Iwanczuk TECHNICAL LEAD Ouamer Dahmani John Serri PROGRAMMERS Yann Andrey Othmane Bouda Geoffrey Harding Pierre Josse Raffaele Magliocco Stephane Parent Marc Vendette BUILD DB TEAM TEAM LEAD Philippe Douville PRODUCT SPECIALIST Kelly Grondin TECHNICAL LEAD Alexandre Fournier PROGRAMMERS Maxime Brodeur Marian Busila Louis-Philippe Cardinal Bogdan-Nicolae Chisamera Frederic Jean Carlos Mejia Hugo Lemay Proulx FACEBUILDER & MOCAM TEAM TEAM LEAD Marc-Andre Bleau PROGRAMMERS Arnaud Hubert Souleymene Rouchou ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR François Levesque FLARE TEAM TEAM LEAD Benoit Gagnon PROGRAMMERS Karim Besbes Cedric Bonnaffoux Benoit Moniere GEAR TEAM TEAM LEAD Daniel Fleury TECHNICAL LEAD Ludovic Ducas PROGRAMMERS Andrei Alexandru Paul Baudron Sylvain Fortin Sorin Ivascu David Knott Mathieu Moretti KINO TEAM TEAM LEAD Clifford Roche TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Jason Clark PROGRAMMERS Lucas Julieron Oussama Kanoun Alain Lafleur Jonathan Meunier Pierre Sackhouse Carlos Torres-Cros OASIS TEAM TEAM LEAD Raphaël Saint-Pierre PRODUCT SPECIALIST Adrien Zanin PROGRAMMERS Andrea Caillet François Chartrand Marie Duhaime-Major Thomas Dupuis Sebastien Giffon Sebastien Hivon Patrick Lesperance Simon Pesant Mario Sirois Jean-Philippe Turcot PASSENGER TEAM TEAM LEAD Thomas Biron PROGRAMMERS Christopher Ball David Barsam Bastien Berthe Evan Davies David Kaufman Jean-Philippe Lalande Philippe Sengchanpheng GRAFFITI TEAM TEAM LEADS Eric Bertrand Vincent Gauthier PRODUCT SPECIALIST Mathieu Heroux TECHNICAL LEADS Bertrand Jouin Isabelle Lafon PROGRAMMERS Alexandre Bourlon Florin-Emilian Buse Justin Buzzell Xavier Chamoiseau Radu Dragomirescu Kate D’Souza Andree-Anne Gauthier Samuel Grenon Valeriu-Ionut Manta Alexandre Pion Guillaume Riby Pierre Sarrazin Alexander Selwood Simon Tardif-Morneau Jonathan Villani PILOT TEAM TEAM LEAD Steve Dos Santos TECHNICAL LEAD Paul Elliott PROGRAMMERS Jose Manuel Ruiz Blanco Charlotte Le Grand Christian Monfette Frederic Ostiguy Joao-Paulo Domingos Silva Rory Slaney Jean-François Tremblay Zhensheng Xie PORTFOLIO TEAM TEAM LEADS Andrei Antone Cristian Santayana Alin Serbaneci PRODUCT SPECIALIST Magali Sonnet-Debard PROGRAMMERS Sam Imberman Andrei Vasilescu Victor-Aliln Vrabete ASSET EXPERTS Alexandru Balus Lucian Alexandru Motoc METRIX & TELEMETRY TEAM TEAM LEAD Marc Baillargeon TECHNICAL LEAD Stephane Marquis PROGRAMMERS Francis Bacon-Desrosiers Julien Batonnet Gregory De Cesare Florian Gimat Steven Spadotto GEAR STUDIO TEAM TEAM LEAD Frederic Gaudet PROGRAMMERS Yannick Cholette Maxime Godin Antoine Pecatikov Jean-François Richard REFLEX TEAM ANIMATION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Francois Levesque TECHNICAL LEAD Patrick Sauvageau PROGRAMMERS Johan Duparc Guillaume Militello Joel Tremblay ASSET STORE & SYNAPSE TEAM TEAM LEAD Alain Metivier SYNAPSE PROGRAMMERS Pier-Olivier Leclair Lilian Morakabati Pierre Schaller ASSET STORE PROGRAMMERS Benoit Devost Loïc Girard Simon Turcotte-Langevin PRODUCTIVITY TEAM TEAM LEAD TOOLS & AUTOMATION François Tremblay RELEASE AND BUILD TECHNICAL LEAD Nicola Fera RELEASE AND BUILD SPECIALISTS Nicolas Cote Jonathan Durocher Cory Mcmackin Christian Morais Yohann Robert Jordan St Germain SOFTWARE TESTING TEAM TEAM LEADS Jean-Marc Goulet Matei Costin Preotu SOFTWARE TESTERS George Constantin Dan-Cristian Costache Mario Gutierrez Jean-Francois Lemay Alexandra-Cristina Macsut Sergiu Marandescu Alina-Diana Milasan Cristian Negoescu Patrick Ouellette Madalin Petcu Victor-Cristian Popa Pascal Prefontaine Eugen Rarinca Vicentiu Roman Adrian-Costin Rosu Francis To Ciprian-Iulian Tudose Andrei Vasilescu Octavian-Mihai Velicu USER EXPERIENCE TEAM TEAM LEAD Karine Theriault ERGONOMISTS Anaëlle Baubinnec Sarah Provencher Bordeleau Christophe Boulanger Therese Migan David Molina GRAPHIC TECHNICAL DIRECTOR David Lightbown UI DESIGNERS Bertrand Marie Mathieu Preston THEATER TEAM Cyril Cosenza PRODUCT SPECIALIST Pierre-Luc Gagnon ASSISTANT NARRATIVE DIRECTOR Thomas Delbuguet PROGRAMMERS Sylvain Audi Sebastien Courtois Andy Duboc Benjamin Fremiot Michel-Olivier Rousseau VIRGA TEAM TEAM LEAD Raymond Samson TECHNICAL LEAD Emeric Morency PROGRAMMERS David Brouillard Ludovic Demers Nabil Ben Youssef TECHNOLOGY GROUP ONLINE TGO MANAGEMENT TEAM TECHNOLOGY GROUP ONLINE DIRECTOR Jimmy Boulianne ONLINE DEPUTY DIRECTOR Martin Lavoie ONLINE OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Bernard Desmons ONLINE PRODUCT DIRECTOR Steve Desjarlais ONLINE DEVELOPMENT DIRECTORS Carl Dionne Jesse Henderson ONLINE SERVICE DIRECTORS Jean-François Allard Alex Dandurand ONLINE PRODUCT SPECIALIST Justin Wong ONLINE TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Martin Tavernier TECHNOLOGY GROUP COORDINATOR Alexandre Pelletier Roger Saindon DNA TEAM LEAD PROGRAMMER Sebastien Hinse TEAM LEADS etienne Borel Renzo Calderon Eliott Hayut DATA ARCHITECT Francis Dallaire PRODUCT MANAGERS Pierre Bourgault Monica Ionita PRODUCT SPECIALIST Luc Gagnon TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Kevork Najjarian PROGRAMMERS Alejandro Endo Boris Fersing Eric Germain Cyrille Karmann Eric Landry WEB DEVELOPERS Jacinthe Bureau Xiaozhong Chen Yann Dago Nicolas Gere-Lamaysouette Tayana Jacques Antoine Leproust Nicolas Markovic RENDEZ-VOUS PLATFORM TEAM TECHNICAL ARCHITECT Jean-Marc Prud’Homme LEAD PROGRAMMER Jean-François Levesque TECHNICAL LEAD Serge Catudal Rodrigue Cloutier Julien Kauffmann TEAM LEADS Jonathan Barbeau Etienne Cournoyer Jean-Francois Gosselin PROJECT MANAGER Alexis de Becque PROGRAMMERS IN MONTREAL Martin Asnong Simon Brisson Stephen Cambridge Aurelien Carrere Gilles Douaire Sylvain Duchesne David Forget Daniel Gagne Pierre-Alexandre Gagne Jean-Sebastien Gelinas David Genest David Gourde Clement Gravier Christian Jauvin Stephen Leong Koan Stephane Kon Marc-Olivier Labarre Martin Labonte Mario Lamontagne Philippe Lemoine Stephane Letourneau Winston Lin Michael McCliment Sandro Monti Vincent Philippon Maxime Therreault PROGRAMMERS IN CRAIOVA Constantin Petrisor Laura-Monalisa Surcel TOOL SUPPORT SPECIALIST Patrick Paradis Patrick Therrien UBISERVICES TEAM PRODUCT MANAGER Frederic Pichette LEAD PROGRAMMER Alain Cormier Behrang Khoshnood TEAM LEAD Karim Agha Jonathan Arlauskas Gabriel Federico Reyes Baldó Steven Ball Anh Bang Bui Maxime Caly Eric Negro Y Castro David Charbonneau Felipe Rocha Corrêa Toby Daigneault Sylvain Demers Partha Dhar Dominique Doucet Carlos Andres Vargas Farfan Adrian Fraisse Alexandre Gauthier Herve Grosdemanche Nicolas Heynen Jaihoon Jahesh Kamran Khoshnasib Robert Langlois Gabriel Espinoza Lahore Alexandre Loisel Manthan Makwana Tristan Moreaux Andres Negrete Anis Nouira Pascal Paradis Thomas Hanqing Peng Vincent Puech Sylvain Ragot Martin Riendeau Hector Salazar Stephane St-Arnauld Charles-etienne Theberge François Veillette Carl Venne Samuel Verreault Jie Xu RELEASE & BUILD SPECIALIST Joshua Heath Lan Wang (Angela) Eduardo Cruz Gonzalez Zamora UBISOFT CLUB MONTREAL PRODUCER Thomas Belmont CREATIVE DIRECTOR Charles Huteau ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Julie Paulin-Tardif TECHNICAL PROJECT LEAD Victor Zachev ARTISTIC DIRECTOR Élodie Duhameau PRODUCT MANAGER Martin Leclerc GAME DESIGN LEAD GAME DESIGNER Philippe Baude ERGONOMIST Valentine Hoyet PROGRAMMING TEAM LEAD WEB SERVICES Charles-Simon Viau TEAM LEAD MOBILE APP Heather Maclaren TECHNICAL LEAD Cyril Tovena ONLINE PROGRAMMERS — MONTREAL Frankie Chan Damien Gleizes ONLINE PROGRAMMERS — CRAIOVA Andrei-Daniel Andreiana Vasile-Daniel Calina SERVICES PROGRAMMERS Diane Gnimadi Sepehr Hedayat Baptiste Massemin Benyamin Mehr USER INTERFACE PROGRAMMERS Abedenour Azzedine Hyun Cho Jean-Charles Fontaine Sophie Tian Aurelie Valton BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE PROGRAMMER Fabien Simon QUALITY ASSURANCE TOOLS AND SUPPORT SPECIALISTS Olivier Dignard Olivier Guilbault Francis Quintal ART TEAM LEAD DESIGN Ghina El-Chemali DESIGNERS Roxanne Angers Gabriel Gendron LIVE OPERATIONS OPERATIONS SUPPORT SPECIALIST Jean-François Gauthier TOOLS AND SUPPORT SPECIALIST Claudio Marricco COMMUNITY DEVELOPER Veronique Bouffard QUALITY CONTROL — MONTREAL SPECIALIST TRACKING TESTER Sophiakmony Khai GAME TESTER — MONTREAL Stephane Arbour QUALITY CONTROL — BUCHAREST QC MOBILE COORDINATOR Adrian Mitran MOBILE QC PROJECT LEAD Oana-Valentina Stanica GAME TESTER — BUCHAREST Madalina Butuc Bogdan-Daniel Popescu GNS ONLINE GNS ONLINE PROXIMITY SQUAD IT PRODUCTION MANAGER Madelaine Beermann ONLINE ARCHITECT Silviu Dicu ONLINE APPLICATION SPECIALIST Sander Poolman MICROSOFT SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR Alina Pan Hugues Gosselin LINUX SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATOR Alex Cascio Bruno Lauzon Corey Hammerton Gabriel Diotte Marc-André Girard Matthew Koster Rémi Desrochers MANAGEMENT VP, IT INFRASTRUCTURE & OPERATIONS Denis Bertrand Deputy VP, INFRASTRUCTURE & OPERATIONS Kevin Clark ASSOCIATE IT DIRECTOR — NCSA Viviana Chitic IT PRODUCTION MANAGER Guillaume Bladier IT MANAGER Wojtek Mikulik ARCHITECT TEAM LEAD Lorenzo Aurea GNS PRODUCTION MANAGEMENT TEAM DIRECTOR OF PRODUCTION SERVICES Jon Bursey PROJECT & ACCOUNT MANAGERS Ahmed Kalache Guillaume Urbejtel Li Xiao Song CLIENT MANAGER Jean-Francis Tetreault BI DEVELOPERS Alejandro Montoya Francois Nadeau CORE SOLUTIONS TEAM BUSINESS ANALYST Alain Bedel SOLUTION ARCHITECT Sebastien Hould PROJECT MANAGERS Marie-Pier Corriveau-Gagnon Yan Rong Kang Amine Tarari APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Regis Altmayer Bernard Auvigne DISTRIBUTION TEAM TEAM LEADS Axel Deau Guillaume Renaudin Gu Wei Qi APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Maxime Gaston Pan Chen Jie Guillaume Laframboise Charles Lelievre Li Li Antoine Marasi Wojtek Ostapowicz Joel Plourde Mathieu Roy TOOLS DEVELOPER Qin Ling Yun SOURCE CONTROL TEAM TEAM LEADS Robert Landrito Jean-Francois Martin APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Allan Asiriah Benoit Batlle Wu Biao Pierre Pasteau Frederic Rocaniere Liu Wen Yuan PRODUCTIVITY TEAM TEAM LEAD Martin Poirier APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Nicolas Bourdages Jean-Philippe Comeau Laurent Corbiere Sylvain Joyal Michel Marcoux SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS Kevin Becker Cristian Muresanu TG OPS TEAM TEAM LEAD Patrick Maille APPLICATION SPECIALISTS Michel Corvino Gabriel Despres Laberge Adam Gervais Atef Sdiri SYSTEM ADMINISTRATORS Ludovic Jacops D’Aigremont Victor Gheorghe EXTERNAL STUDIOS BEHAVIOUR INTERACTIVE Jérémy Berger Guillaume Bourque Chuan Kit Keet Guirec Le Goff Jean-Baptiste Montpellier Stéphane Podorieszach VIRTUOS Song Chao Wang Chao Chen Chao Chan Cheekin Zhao Chen Zhang Chong Li Feng Liu Han Deng Hao Yang Hao Luo Hao Zeng Haoxiang Tian Haoyu Liu Hongkun Yang Huan Lin Huaya Tan Jiaqi Lei Jiaying Chen Jie Zhang Jie Li JingXiao Zhang Ju Xie Jun Wang Junshu Zhao Junxiong Lv Kaijie Zhang Kaisong Gilles Langourieux Bao Lei Guo Li Xu Lin Shen Lin Zhu Lingcong Liu Lingfeng Zhang Lu Li Minghong Wu Mouhao Wang Moxuan Zhang Nan Yang nengyuan Akram Parvez Chen Peng Liu Qi Wang Qingxia Andrey Supryaga Xu Wei Tang Wei Kong Weiyu Chen Xi Liu Xingming Wang Xingyun Zenng Yanjia He Yang Liu Yaoqing Liao Yi Gao Yixing Su You Liang Yuwen Deng yuxi Lu ZhanYi Li Zheng Zhang Zheng Yi Zhengjiang Yang Zhengmiao Li Zhou Fan Zhuhui ALCHEMY INFORMATION TECHNOLOGY Ji Zu Chen Jin Fan Qu Xiang Feng Li Gang Fan Yun Hai Yue Li Li Ling Gu Shi Shuai Ren Xin Xin Wang Yong Ding Zhi Yuan Zhang Zhen CHINA UNITED COASTS ENTERTAINMENT Wang Lei SHANGHAI ARTFRAME ANIMATION STUDIO Zhang Jia Jie Bao Yin Tu Wang Yu Ling RED HOT SOFTWARE Dai Zhi Qing Qiu Chen Chen Xu Wei Ye Wen Xiang Zhu He Xuan Zhu Min Jun PIKATOONS TECHNOLOGY Chen Jie Fan Guan Pei Lu Yao Wu Bing GUEST ARTIST Marie Bergeron TESTRONIC Paweł Bardadyn Ryszard Bartocha Sebastian Betin Adam Biwojno Igor Chrzan Krzysztof Daszkowski Patrik Frederick Krzesimir Gaczkowski Jacek Godziszewski Piotr Gołosow Adam Guba Marek Jankowicz-Bogdański Kamil Kafar Radosław Kamiński Kamil Kiełczykowski Piotr Krakowiak Mateusz Łukasiak Stanisław Maciążek Karol Magoń Hubert Miszczuk Kalina Murawska Emilia Niedźwiedzka Marcin Nowakowski Tomasz Olszewski Mateusz Orzechowski Szymon Osik Jakub Ostapiuk Damian Pacholak Igor Piwoński Piotr Ptaszyński Elzbieta Pustuł Łukasz Rakowski Karol Rynkiewicz Adam Sekuła Michał Skawina Jacek Śpiewak Jakub Stachowski Adrian Strulak Paweł Szary Daniel Szulc Łukasz Trznadel Aleksandra Wysocka Jakub Zaniewicz Adam Zawistowski Aleksander Zdunek Eryk Zgajewski Ksenia Żółkiewska UBISOFT MONTREAL CHIEF EXECUTIVE OFFICER Yannis Mallat EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, PRODUCTION Christophe Derennes EXECUTIVE VICE-PRESIDENT, OPERATIONS Olivier Paris VICE-PRESIDENT, CREATIVE Lionel Raynaud VICE-PRESIDENT, HUMAN RESOURCES & COMMUNICATIONS Cédric Orvoine VICE-PRESIDENT, CORPORATE AFFAIRS Francis Baillet PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIOS EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, PRODUCTION SERVICES STUDIO Yves Jacquier FINANCE DIRECTOR, FINANCE Martin Loranger UBISOFT TORONTO MANAGING DIRECTOR Alexandre Parizeau ASSOCIATE MANAGING DIRECTOR Rima Brek COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR Heather Steele COMMUNICATIONS Danika Bingley Elizabeth Bourque Julia Cole Justin Del Giudice Nico Lajeunesse Sylvana Liebregts Meghan Lowery Petra Muller ASSOCIATE MANAGER, TEAM STUDIO Britney Kennedy FINANCE DIRECTOR Frank Grimaldi FINANCE Denver D’Sa Kevin Jurcik Celine Lau Norman Lau Christina Pemberton Agnes Rouhaud Ryan Santoro Joseph Sepia HR DIRECTOR Poonam Tewari HR Annifride Alexander Farina Ahmed Erin Brenchley David Clark Raluca Dumitrascu Juliana Ellefsen Andrew Gonzalez Laura Lempiainen Catherine Litonjua Travis McGill Minh Nguyen Trang Nguyen Amanda Pelosi Jeff Piilo Stephanie Quach Lisa Teranishi Natalia Vucina Barry Wilson OPERATIONS DIRECTOR Francois Baillorge OPERATIONS & IT Dylan Alfarero John Blake Johnny Bray Anastasia Cuallo-Reim Andrew Evans Jeremy Mistry Nhan Nguyen Tom Nowak Jon Recto Cassandra Zaccolo QC MANAGER Brenda Puebla USER RESEARCH DIRECTOR Daniel Natapov USER RESEARCH TEAM LEAD Ahmed Ghoneim USER RESEARCH LAB Karena Cooper Courtney Gray Claire Hoon Velian Pandeliev Lucas Rizoli ADDITIONAL THANKS Darren Palma Kim Gerrard UBISOFT SHANGHAI STUDIO MANAGING DIRECTOR Corinne Le Roy HUMAN RESOURCES DIRECTOR Ji Yi Jin STUDIO OPERATION MANAGER Chen Ming Jian COMMUNICATION DIRECTOR Wilfried Hary FINANCE DIRECTOR Victoria Chea GENERAL ADMINISTRATION DIRECTOR Yao Xiao Yan GNS REGIONAL DIRECTOR Lu Qing INFORMATION SYSTEM DIRECTOR Sun Jian Ming BUSINESS HR Lv Jun FINANCE SUPPORT Li Ye Pierre Guillou Xie Xiao Ying GENERAL ADMINISTRATION SUPPORT Hou Rui Yan Chen INFORMATION SYSTEM SUPPORT Ji Jian Qiang EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Zhang Nan UBISOFT KIEV MANAGING DIRECTOR Sebastien Delen STUDIO MANAGER Adrian Serbanescu HR DIRECTOR Grigoriada Stroe COST CONTROLLERS Olha Lysach Stefan Razvan Hagianu HR MANAGER Olena Bondareva HR SPECIALIST Sergii Meleshko RECRUITERS Sergii Fomin Alona Kublii Dmytro Popovichenko Khrystyna Rusyn CAREER & DEVELOPMENT SPECIALIST Nataliia Dobrovolska ACCOUNTANTS Andrii Safronov Maryna Yevtushenko OFFICE ASSISTANT Olena Matviienko INFRASTRUCTURE MANAGER Denis Skuz IT SUPPORT Dmytro Sokur Igor Vankevych OFFICE COORDINATORS Oleksandr Iasynskyi Pavlo Prokopov UBISOFT INTERNATIONAL PRODUCTION HQ PRESIDENT AND CEO Yves Guillemot EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR, WORLDWIDE STUDIOS Christine Burguess-Quémard CHIEF CREATIVE OFFICIER Serge Hascoët LINE PRODUCERS VP, PRODUCTION MANAGER Nicolas Schoener LINE PRODUCERS Gregory Spielmann DATA & GAME ANALYST Constant Bails STRATEGIC PLANNING MANAGER Vicky Lagarre TRANSVERSAL PROJECT COORDINATOR Leïla Rimond PRODUCTION AUDITS & PROJECT CLOSING PRODUCTION AUDITS & PROJECT CLOSING DIRECTOR Omar Bouali ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Corentin Huillard LINE DESIGNERS VP EDITORIAL Yann Masson CONTENT DIRECTOR Stéphane Varrault LINE DESIGNERS Victorien Franzini Noël Penisson Guillaume Woillez EDITORIAL CREATIVE SERVICES VP EDITORIAL Tommy François OPERATIONS MANAGER Florent Goy SENIOR IMAGERY DEVELOPER Philippe Negre IMAGERY DEVELOPER Victorien Guillemonat Tristan Dauly RESEARCH EXPERT Djordje Kuzmanovic RESEARCH SPECIALISTS Denis Despoux Thomas Guindeuil Cloé Hammoud Maya Loreal Thierry Noel EXPERT SCRIPT WRITING Olivier Henriot PRODUCTION MANAGER Anne Duflos Benjamin Hervé ECS WEB PROJECT MANAGER Julien Laurent CINEMA IN-GAME DEVELOPER Nikolaus Roche-Kresse NETWORKING EXPERT & BUSINESS DEVELOPMENT Bruno Cardot IP DEVELOPER Thomas Gerbaud Damien Guillotin PRODUCTION ADMINISTRATIVE ASSISTANT Cintia Vieira Monteiro EDITORIAL TECHNOLOGY VP EDITORIAL TECHNOLOGY Cyril Derouineau LEAD AI PROGRAMMER Jonathan Martin R&D MANAGER Baptiste Thomas ANIMATION CONTENT DIRECTOR Gilles Monteil GAME AS A SERVICE VP LIVE OPERATIONS Anne Blondel Jouin SHADOW LIVE PRODUCER Yves Le Yaouanq SHADOW BUSINESS OPERATIONS MANAGER Valérie Petit LIVE OPS SHADOW TECH MANAGER Karim Barbir Arnaud Fontaine SHADOW PUBLISHING OPERATIONS MANAGER Thomas Paincon SHADOW PLAYER EXPERIENCE MANAGER Franck Vacher SHADOW LIVE OPERATIONS ASSOCIATE Pierre Le Yaouanc BUSINESS OPERATIONS SPECIALIST Christelle Melchor MONETIZATION DESIGNER Vincent Morel ASSOCIATE SHADOW LIVE PRODUCER Benoit Lemoine RELEASE MANAGEMENT SENIOR MANAGER, RELEASE MANAGEMENT — LOCALIZATION — E-STUDIO Corentin François GROUP RELEASE MANAGER Anis Boujaouane AGE RATING COORDINATOR Hélène Dieumegard RELEASE MANAGER Bruno Gaugain Paul Lim STORE FRONT SPECIALIST Tracy Lolia UPLAY & ONLINE SERVICES VP, UPLAY & CASUAL GAMES Stephanie Perotti ONLINE TECHNOLOGIES MANAGER Philippe Bayle ONLINE TECHNICAL COORDINATION MANAGER Fabrice Pierre-Elien ONLINE SERVICES TEAM BUSINESS DEV DIRECTOR Sebastien Courmont PROGRAM MANAGER Olivier Duffort ASSOCIATE LINE PRODUCER Stéphanie Madelin ONLINE SERVICES LINE PRODUCER Codrut Cosmescu BRAND DIRECTOR Damien Moret INTERNATIONAL PRODUCT MANAGER Catherine Duda EVENTS & COMMUNICATION MANAGER Audrey Couyras SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER Vincent Le Jamtel WEB SERVICES TEAM WEB SERVICES MANAGER Cyril Beaudaux GROUP MANAGER Susan Papoz PROGRAM MANAGER Sebastien Domergue PROJECT MANAGER Anne-Sophie Gourlay PROGRAM MANAGER Silviana Socu PROJECT MANAGER Jean-Camille Martin PRODUCT MANAGER Matthew Jordan WEB OPERATIONS MANAGER Lionel Sellam PROGRAM MANAGER Luc Sarlandie PROJECT MANAGER Alexandre Ristic PROJECT MANAGER Axel Schamberger PROJECT MANAGER Elodie Gonay ASSOCIATE UX DESIGNER Léonor Ferrer Catala UI DESIGNER Camille Gagnié LEAD FRONT-END ENGINEER Ihor Kuzmenko INTEGRATION MANAGER Arnaud Boucherie INTEGRATION COORDINATOR Guillaume Pasco STUDIO OPERATIONS VP, STUDIO OPERATIONS & FINANCIAL PLANNING Nicolas Martin ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR STUDIO OPERATIONS Johanne Grange SENIOR STUDIO OPERATIONS MANAGER Mathieu Peyronnet STUDIO OPERATIONS COORDINATORS Nicolas Hunsinger Bénédicte Laborie Simon Lejarre Audrey Neimark Irène Vaillant EDITORIAL COMMUNICATIONS EDITORIAL COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR Thomas Petersen EDITORIAL COMMUNICATION COORDINATOR Mickaël Newton EVENT CONTENT COORDINATOR Thibault Jacquet ASSOCIATE EVENT CONTENT COORDINATOR Angèle Perrottet EDITORIAL COMMUNICATION ASSISTANT Maha Kamal EXECUTIVE SUPPORT VP, EDITORIAL OPERATIONS Lucile Masson EDITORIAL EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Agnes Margan EDITORIAL TECHNICAL COORDINATOR Martial Dubreuil EDITORIAL PROJECT MANAGER Maroje Culinovic JUNIOR EDITORIAL PROJECT MANAGER Marie-Lou Dulac EDITORIAL USER RESEARCH LAB EDITORIAL USER RESEARCH DIRECTOR Alexandre Debrousse USER RESEARCH MANAGER Max Chauvin USER RESEARCH PROJECT MANAGERS Yann Bijou Tristan Dufour LEAD USER RESEARCHERS Pierre-Maël Blachere Stephan Brival Alizée Mialane Morgane Schreiber ASSOCIATE USER RESEARCHERS Camille Boulc’H Aurélien Fossard Stephan Ingrand Florence Velut USER RESEARCH MODERATORS Laurent Cala Quentin Lourenco Alexandre Novak BIOMETRY PROJECT MANAGER Nicolas Mathieu WORLDWIDE QC QC & USER RESEARCH DIRECTOR Pierre Jouen WW QC DIRECTOR Razvan Rotunjanu WW QC MANAGERS Mircea Nutu Navid Shaikh Ioan Turcanu AND ALSO, SPECIAL THANKS TO : LEGAL Cecile Russeil & her team HR & COM Marie Derain & her following teams HR & COM. PRODUCTION INTERNATIONALE Marion Dufour & her team TALENT ACQUISITION & DEVELOPMENT Gwendoline Pettenuzzo & her team GAMEPLAY PROGRAMMING Jonathan Martin & his team UBISOFT EMEA EMEA EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR Alain Corre SENIOR VICE PRESIDENT SALES & MARKETING Geoffroy Sardin VP MARKETING EMEA Guillaume Carmona VP SALES EMEA Sabine Berthier DIRECTOR MARKETING EMEA Camille Aneas EMEA BRAND MANAGERS SENIOR BRAND MANAGER EMEA Alexia Brumé JUNIOR BRAND MANAGER EMEA François Martinez LIVE BRAND MANAGER EMEA Saveria Martelli BRAND MANAGER ASSISTANTS EMEA Mathilde Bernard-Martinez Julia Chourgnoz-Villano Justin Hernandez LIVE BRAND MANAGER ASSISTANT EMEA Thibaud Goualard Thomas Lepoutre EMEA LOCAL BRAND MANAGERS Export MANAGING DIRECTOR Rob Cooper UK SALES DIRECTOR Darren Bowen HEAD OF CHANNEL MARKETING UK & EXPORT Natalie Williams UK & EXPORT CHANNEL MARKETING Daniel Archbold EXPORT DIGITAL MARKETING EXECUTIVE Alex Phillips United-Kingdom MARKETING DIRECTOR Mark Slaughter GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Chris Place BRAND MANAGER Wayne Greenwell SENIOR DIGITAL MANAGER Ben Talbot SENIOR PR MANAGER Stefan McGarry Australia — New Zealand MANAGING DIRECTOR Edward Fong MARKETING DIRECTOR Mike Kolodzinski GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Matthew Tang SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Martin Lefrancois SENIOR PR & SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER James Mahon France MANAGING DIRECTOR John Parkes MARKETING DIRECTOR Benedicte Germain GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Jean-Baptiste Desmaizières BRAND MANAGER Nicolas Deschamps BRAND MANAGER ASSISTANT Anthony You MARKETING & EVENTS COORDINATOR Alicia Bohbot Italy MANAGING DIRECTOR Ricardo Cones MARKETING DIRECTOR Alberto Coco GROUP MARKETING MANAGER Andrea Patrone JUNIOR BRAND MANAGER Mattia La Monica Benelux & Eastern Countries MANAGING DIRECTOR Edwin Groeneveld MARKETING DIRECTOR Marcel Keij SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Annemieke Boelen MARKETING MANAGER Xander Valkiers BRAND MANAGER Julien Petruio Poland GENERAL MANAGER Adam Zdrzalek MARKETING MANAGER Rafal Adasiak BRAND MANAGER Hubert Hatłas SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER Kamil Sciana Denmark MANAGING DIRECTOR Peter Weile MARKETING MANAGER Morten Ryberg BRAND MANAGER Sebastian Østfeldt Russia GENERAL MANAGER RUSSIA Olga Lazareva SENIOR BRAND & COMMUNICATIONS MANAGER Andrey Yakovlev United Arab Emirates MENA MARKETING MANAGER Tarek Jisr MENA PR & DIGITAL MANAGER Malek Teffaha COMMUNITY REPRESENTATIVE Abdel Mahdy Zaid Abawi Japan MANAGING DIRECTOR Steve Miller SALES & MARKETING DIRECTOR Yoshihisa Tsuji SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Sachiko Miyata MARKETING ASSOCIATE Timothy Shelley South-Asia GENERAL MANAGER Keith Chan MARKETING DIRECTOR Titus Ou MARKETING MANAGER Leon Chang BRAND MANAGER Duck Chiang MARKETING ASSISTANT Disc Tang Korea TERRITORY MANAGER Sue Hong SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Johnn Park LOCALIZATION MANAGER Iris Choi China HEAD OF PUBLISHING Yang Hai Long BRAND MANAGER Zhang Shuai SENIOR GROUP MANAGER / WEB PRODUCING EMEA Mickaël Lagarde SENIOR WEB PRODUCER EMEA Floriane Charles ASSISTANT WEB PRODUCER EMEA Nicolas Ferry ONLINE PROGRAM MANAGER EMEA Jean Balaya DIRECTOR MEDIA EMEA Jean Guerin GROUP MANAGER MEDIA & ANALYTICS EMEA Kim Minh Nguyen TRACKING & ANALYTICS SPECIALISTS EMEA Jordane Blasco Philippe Morillon EMEA MEDIA & ACQUISITION SPECIALIST Kevan Boddele Clémentine Fournier GROUP MANAGER DIGITAL INFLUENCE & SOCIAL MEDIA Pierre Worgague EMEA SOCIAL MEDIA MANAGER Sarah Izbornicki Cédric Leblanc Davidou EMEA YOUTUBERS MANAGER ASSISTANT Chloé Llorens DIRECTOR COMMUNICATION EMEA Tiphaine Locqueneux-Bianchi GROUP PR MANAGER EMEA Lucia Guzman PR MANAGER EMEA Sarah Battoue Thomas Beaufils PR ASSISTANT EMEA Alexis Hardel Marie Rouzie VP, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Stéphane Catherine GROUP MANAGER CUSTOMER PROGRAM MANAGEMENT EMEA Celine Paiva DIRECTOR CRM & COMMUNITY EMEA Damien Glorieux GROUP MANAGER CRM EMEA Gwenn Berhault EMEA CRM TEAMS CRM SPECIALIST EMEA Macha Trupin CRM LIFECYCLE SPECIALIST EMEA Jérémie Radelet CRM OPERATIONS MANAGER EMEA Lucas Fontaine JUNIOR CRM & OPERATION SPECIALIST EMEA Pierre Davy CRM GRAPHIC DESIGNER ASSISTANT Marine Buffard EMAILING DESIGNER & INTEGRATION ASSISTANT Mélodie Daguet Faly Quenea CRM CHANNELS MANAGER EMEA Nicolas Pierre JUNIOR AD SERVING SPECIALIST Farouk Tahri CRM MARKETING ASSISTANT Lucie Prudhomme CRM DATA ANALYST Nicolas Tatin CRM DATA ANALYST ASSISTANT Robin Garcia ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT EMEA Christophe Zerathe DIRECTOR RETAIL SALES EMEA Remi Perreault DIRECTOR UBISOFT STORE EMEA Maxime Bosvieux DIRECTOR E-COMMERCE MARKETING EMEA Sophie Blandin E-COMMERCE SALES MANAGER EMEA Camille Thouvenin DIRECTOR TRADE MARKETING EMEA Elisabeth Torre-Vincent EMEA TRADE MARKETING MANAGER Heidi Etcheverry Maxime Guerlus RETAIL MARKETING ASSISTANT EMEA Léopold Gautier EMEA DIGITAL SALES DIRECTOR Emmanuel Fauchez EMEA DIGITAL SALES TEAM DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Sergio Dos Santos Samuel Naccache Rose-Marie Nargaud Raphael Rodriguez Karima Touali JUNIOR KEY ACCOUNT MANAGER Antonin Beck Guillaume Lambert Marie Serradori Arthur Terlier TECHNOLOGICAL PARTNERSHIP ASSISTANT Alan Denis EMEA UBICOLLECTIBLES TEAM SENIOR UBICOLLECTIBLES CREATIVE & SALES MANAGER EMEA Géraldine Antoine UBICOLLECTIBLES SALES COORDINATOR EMEA Mathieu Nolhier SENIOR UBICOLLECTIBLES BRAND MANAGER Jerome Lambert UBICOLLECTIBLES CREATIVE PROJECT SPECIALIST EMEA Cédric Villain MANAGER PAPER PARTS & GRAPHIC STUDIO EMEA Vincent Hamet PAPERPARTS SPECIALIST EMEA Mélissa Alarcon LOCALIZATION SPECIALIST EMEA Maïté Lerebours LOCALIZATION SPECIALIST ASSISTANT EMEA Camille Raimondo STUDIO, PREPRESS & QUALITY MANAGER EMEA Axel Robert MANUFACTURING MANAGER EMEA Laurent Gaudy EMEA PLANNING MANAGER Loic Wilquin EMEA PLANNING COORDINATOR Lucas Lenoir EMEA COMMUNICATION TOOLS PURCHASING & MANUFACTURING MANAGER Guillaume Mammi MANUFACTURING PRODUCT SPECIALIST Timothée De Labriffe MANUFACTURING PRODUCT ASSISTANT Romain Lefebvre DIRECTOR LICENSING OUT & PUBLISHING EMEA Francois Tallec PUBLISHING MANAGER EMEA Clémence Deleuze LICENSING OUT MANAGER EMEA Claire Besson LICENSING OUT ASSISTANT EMEA Benjamin Adabachi ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR MARKETING PARTNERSHIPS EMEA Vincent Coudert MARKETING PARTNERSHIP MANAGER EMEA Jean-Marie Caradec SENIOR DIRECTOR LIVE OPERATIONS EMEA Barthelemy Vaireaux DATA ANALYST PRODUCTION EMEA Yannick Bourquin Francois-Xavier Warszawski SENIOIR MANAGER RELEASE MANAGEMENT — LOCALIZATION Corentin François GROUP RELEASE MANAGER Anis Boujaouane AGE RATING PROJECTS COORDINATOR Hélène Dieumegard EMEA CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT VICE PRESIDENT, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Stéphane Catherine COMMUNITY TEAM LIVE OPERATIONS MANAGER Colin Ward COMMUNITY TEAM LEADS Alexander Eichinger Gary Smith SOCIAL MEDIA AND COMMUNITY ANALYST Jamie Thompson COMMUNITY MANAGER Adam Jordan COMMUNITY REPRESENTATIVE Gehan Amaranayake EMEA CONSUMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — COMMUNITY TEAM Zaid Abawi James Breen Luis Blanco James Campbell Thomas Chaignaud Oliwia Chrzanowska Federico Chiesa Shane Cockerill Giuseppe Dalicante Clément Dagonneau Luna Ferraraccio David Jackson Alan Jennings Rick Kleinschmidt Johan Lindholm John Lloyd Zuzanna Ludwin Talena Martinez Luke Stead Christoph Stumpfer Daniil Sviridov Jevgenijs Vaznickis Dominik Voigt Kevin Vicin Helene Wilson CUSTOMER SUPPORT LEAD & SHADOWS Sebastian Denzer Neil Hetherington Kenneth Jorgensen Kevin Tita HEAD OF CUSTOMER SUPPORT Dimitri Karakassides CUSTOMER SUPPORT LIVE OPERATIONS MANAGER Andrew Millmoor CUSTOMER SUPPORT AREA MANAGERS Dale Murphy Thibaut Porte Nicole Weedall Ian Wilson CUSTOMER SUPPORT KNOWLEDGE TEAM Julien Delsarte Laurent Folio Christopher Foster Paul Hutchinson Julia Stegemann EMEA CONSUMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — CUSTOMER SUPPORT TEAM Pedro Afonso Angela Ai Ai Tristan Alloo Elvira Alonso Ignacio Alonso Ricardo Amaral Maxence Arazaki Anthony Austin Hugo Autric Thomas Baker Jose Balsas André Barbosa João Barrelas Thomas Beach Aurelien Beaupied Jethro Belman Tiago Bento Yevheniy Berezyuk Lars Bergmann Carla Berjano Daniel Blackett Pamela Borreca Rachel Bowden Jamie Bowker Viaceslav Brazovskij Friedrich Brilling Nigel Brown Nea Buchberger William Campbell Rita Cardoso Ricardo Censi Yixing Chen Jahn Christiansen Thomas Cockerill Tiago Correia Tatiana Coureixas Monika Dabrowska Jonathan Day Laura Deffis Sebastian Denzer Benjamin Dias Romans Djomins Anastasija Dolgosejeva Amos Douglas Daniel Dowson Jesper Eliasson Henrique Emiliano Renata Enachi Flavio Esposito Thibault Estivals Charlotte Evans Laurianne Ferrandis Sebastian Flohr Catarina Formigo Manuel Franco Iaryna Frankivska Nathan Furness Rodrigo Gama Jonay Garcia-Estrada Jonay Medina Garcia-Estrada Jack Gash Andrew Gibson Kevin Gilio Adam Goddard Ricardo Gonçalves Tiago Gonçalves Ana Viondi Gonzalez Mykyta Gorbunov Nina Gorskikh Gabriela Gota Andrew Green Nicholas Greenwell Guy Griffin Oleg Gulevskyy Olga Gusarchuk Felica Handelmann Jon-Paul Harris Fábio Harting Shannon Hastings Sven Hemken Neil Hetherington Sarah Hinchcliffe-Smith Vincent Houckham Matus Hricik Thomas Humbert Roswitha Janczyk David Javaudin Konstantins Jesinskis Kenneth Jorgensen Tobias Jüptner Sofia Kasidou Steven Keers Nikolett Kiss Hidde Kloosterman Andreas Kohlmayer Can Korkmaz Yevheniy Kurylyuk Maria Helena Lacerda Diogo Lage Anette Larsson Michal Lemanski Marcel Lewandowski Maria Logacheva Daniel Low Michael Lukas Liliana Lukash Anibal Madeira Bruno Madeira Benjamin Malo Stephan Marek Callum Mark Mohammed Maroun Melina Marucci Inna Matthews David Mccloskey Sergej Medvedev Oliver Milferstadt Andrzej Mojko Wolfgang Müller Brandon Murdock Marlena Myslek Sabrina Nadeau Katarzyna Nayir Carina Nilsen Jasmin Niyongabo Carlos Nobre Trumaine Odaranile Tomasz Ogrodowczyk David Oliveira Tatiana Ondercinova Délio Palheiro Louise Parnell Mark Patterson Shane Pereira Gergely Petenyi Matthias Petz Bruno Pierson Aymeric Pilaert Peter Pirohanic Mark Plata Ekaterina Poliakova Alena Popova Dirk Priemel Mauro Ramos William Rayner Renata Corte Real Chris Reid Marco Ribeiro William Richardson Florian Richter Thomas Rinaldi Romain Rodrigues Mário Rosa Sérgio Rosado François Roussel Afonso Ruas Alexander Ruff Bárbara Sabido Holzman Salgueiro Serhii Salimov Maria Do Céu Santos Yuri Santos Cynthia Schmidt Marek Schott Patricia Sebastião Markus Sereda Ylan Serfati Jorge Serra Alejandro Valiente Silgo Jeffrey Slaughter Immanuel Slijkhuis Jordan Smith Michael Spence Kamila Stankiewicz Luke Stead Dmitry Storojkov David Surov Piotr Szyndler Hichem Taleb Aurelien Tessier John Tetlow Joshua Thomson Kevin Tita Joe Tokell Andrew Townsend Marc Tshielekeja Jack Turner Marija Usova Cátia Valentim Rogerio Valentim Thibaud Vernay Alexander Walker Gary Walker Oliver Walz Lula Watson-Paley Ben Westerman Luke Woodward Manon Zannone Yaroslav Zarichnyy Dominik Znajdek DIRECTOR, CRM & COMMUNITY Damien Glorieux GROUP MANAGER, CUSTOMER PROGRAM MANAGEMENT Céline Paiva PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Rosaura Molina Christopher Powell Tatjana Stojkovic ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Christophe Zerathe MANAGERS, COMMUNITY DEVELOPEMENT Antoine Emond Alexis Van De Kerkhove CRM GROUP MANAGER Gwenn Berhault CRM CHANNELS MANAGER Nicolas Pierre CRM ADSERVING SPECIALIST Jr Farouk Tahri CRM MARKETING ASSISTANTS Lucie Prudhomme CRM LIFECYCLE MANAGER Macha Doukoff CRM LIFECYCLE SPECIALISTS Jr Pierre Kalmes Jérémie Radelet CRM OPERATIONS MANAGER Lucas Fontaine CRM OPERATIONS SPECIALIST Jr Pierre Davy EMAILING DESIGNER ASSISTANT Mélodie Daguet Faly Quenea CRM INTEGRATION TEAM LEADER Dilara Ardelean CRM INTEGRATION SPECIALISTS Eduard-Alexandru Antipa Ana-Maria Girbau Alexandra-Cristina Neagu CRM GRAPHIC DESIGNER Stefan-Laurentiu Ficu CRM DATA ANALYST Nicolas Tatin CRM DATA ANALYST ASSISTANT Robin Garcia NCSA CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT VICE PRESIDENT, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Josh Milligan ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Chris Norris Keshawn Womack MANAGER, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Teri Osborne MANAGER, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Tim Adams SENIOR MANAGER, COMMUNITY MANAGEMENT Suzanne Padilla-Messier SENIOR COMMUNITY MANAGERS Michelle Archer Waterman Brian Dickson Daniel Nixon COMMUNITY MANAGER Leigh Allan COMMUNITY REPRESENTATIVE Chalen Bailey NCSA CUSTOMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — COMMUNITY TEAM Leigh Allan Chalen Bailey Carrie Bland Freddie Carmichael Vincent Clark Amanda Gavin Anthony Giorgio Kate Harvell Matthew Lemmons Douglas Lilly Daniel Nixon Christian Orellana Cuevas Grace Orlady Matthew Szep Tawni Taylor Christopher Wise COMMUNITY SENTIMENT COORDINATOR Lauren Admire COMMUNITY CONTENT LEAD Zack Cooper COMMUNITY CONTENT DESIGNER Aaron Fetter COMMUNITY CONTENT PRODUCER Andrew Przybytkowski Andrej Gomizelj HEAD OF NCSA CRC Tara Reichley FINANCIAL ANALYST, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT Matt Anderson NCSA CUSTOMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — ENTERPRISE SERVICE STRATEGY TEAM Claire Gravenhorst Rudy Harrelson Dave Horn Ben Lunsford Daniel Stewart Zach Stith Jeremy Archer Waterman DEPARTMENT MANAGER, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT Scott Morrison GAME ACTIVITY LEAD, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT Logan Waterman GAME OWNERS, NCSA CUSTOMER SUPPORT William Tyler Denning Dennis Hilting Tania Lasenburg NCSA CUSTOMER RELATIONSHIP CENTER — CUSTOMER SUPPORT TEAM Robert Alford Emily Beaman Jeff Beeke Sharon Berg Souad Berradi Pedro Bila Virginia Blanco Tyler Bland Hailey Blaylock Jacob Bowers Quentin Burleson Sharece Burns Vincent Cabano Casey Campbell Shirley Caraballo Sonja Carter Brandon Carver Paul Chambers Imad Chraibi Daniel Christie Jenny Dickson Jonathan Dorman Keith Ford Tim Foster T. Riley Garrett Vasiliy Gidenko Conor Gribbon Marinna Hunt Sebastian Jones Stefan Komlos Mike Lacross Caroline Lopez-Clemons Jordan Marshall Bobby Morris Miles Nugent Phillip Odom Jonah Potts Michael Poythress Yagdali Rivas Sean Saladin Jesse Schwartz Kenneth Scott Duncan Steward Dustin Strain Breanne Szep Stephen Tanner Ian Williams Cameron Youngblood DIRECTOR, CRM & ENGAGEMENT Scott Dixon SENIOR MANAGER, CRM Katie Mcguigan CRM MANAGER Patrick Gleason William Grove Clemence Loiseau CRM SPECIALIST Joseph Cheney SENIOR MANAGER, CRM INTEGRATION Martin Maheux-Lessard ASSISTANT MANAGER, CRM INTEGRATION Archchunan Anandakumar Alexandru Dogeanu CRM INTEGRATION SPECIALIST Luke-anthony Gavita Janelle Williams-Rivers Yinqiu Wu CRM GRAPHIC DESIGNER Samantha Bardet SENIOR MANAGER, ESPORTS Robb Chiarini ESPORTS SPECIALIST Trey Fiebich ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PROGRAM MANAGEMENT Noemie Verpeaux COMMUNITY PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Sandra Lew CRM PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Chaynor Hsiao CS PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Jason Jennings KEY PROGRAM MANAGER, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Nicole Adams UBISOFT CANADA MANAGING DIRECTOR Olivier Ernst DIRECTOR OF SALES & RETAIL MARKETING Annie Bérubé SALES & RETAIL MARKETING Lenny Colangelo SALES MANAGER Jamie Kruyk SALES COORDINATOR Seasn Boyer SALES OPERATIONS COORDINATOR Adam Franc SALES SUPPORT SPECIALIST Leo Andres SENIOR DIRECTOR MARKETING & COMMUNICATION Lucille Bousquet CONTENT & MEDIA MANAGER Simon Jolly MEDIA MANAGER Gregory Bouzonville MEDIA PLANNER Karine Meillat MEDIA PERFORMANCE LEAD Alix Houle PERFORMANCE MARKETING COORDINATOR Frederic Harnois PROJECT MANAGEMENT SPECIALIST Geneviève Fournier CONTENT MANAGER Marie-Eve Arseneault CONTENT & CREATIVE SPECIALIST Garinne Bechakjian DIGITAL MARKETING SPECIALIST Arnaud Bourassa-Francoeur DIGITAL MARKETING SPECIALIST Tristan Maurice WEB DESIGNER Catherine Smith-Desbiens WEB DESIGNER Jean-Daniel Pagé DIGITAL MARKETING ASSISTANT Tahirah Mirza PR MANAGER Jeyson Acevedo PR SPECIALIST Mathew Buttice SENIOR BUSINESS MARKETING MANAGER Adam Climan ECOMMERCE MARKETING SPECIALIST Barbara Radziwon PROMOTIONAL PRODUCTS COORDINATOR Laura-Rose Kennedy AUDIENCE MANAGER Philippe-Karl Raposo SENIOR DATA ANALYST MARKETING Alejandro Pinilla UBISOFT BRAZIL MANAGING DIRECTOR Bertrand Chaverot SENIOR DIGITAL BUSINESS MANAGER Márcio Canosa Soares SENIOR SALES MANAGER Renan Ciardi SENIOR MARKETING MANAGER Luciana Araújo SENIOR TRADE MARKETING & PARTNERSHIPS MANAGER Bruna Soares COMMUNITY MANAGER Guilherme «Sarda» Jorge Galbes UBISOFT US PRESIDENT & CEO Laurent Detoc SENIOR VICE-PRESIDENT, SALES & MARKETING Tony Key VICE-PRESIDENT, MARKETING Adam Novickas SENIOR DIRECTOR, BRAND MANAGEMENT — MARKETING Alexis Bodard DIRECTOR, BRAND MANAGEMENT — MARKETING Ann Hamilton SENIOR BRAND MANAGER Bailey McAndrews BRAND MANAGER Dilip Priyanath BRAND MANAGER Will Lee ASSOCIATE BRAND MANAGER Jordan Archer BRAND PROJECT MANAGER Kitton Epps SENIOR DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Tim Cummins ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PUBLIC RELATIONS Stone Chin SENIOR MANAGER, PUBLIC RELATIONS Raha Bouda MANAGER, PUBLIC RELATIONS Alex Monney Jessica Roache SPECIALIST, PUBLIC RELATIONS Holly Hua SENIOR MANAGER, COMMUNICATIONS Giancarlo Varanini COMMUNICATIONS SPECIALIST Chris Watters COMMUNICATION EDITOR Mikel Reparaz VIDEO PRODUCER Andy Bauman VICE-PRESIDENT, MEDIA AND PROMOTIONS (& AUDIENCE MANAGEMENT) Vanessa Vignon ASSOCIATE MEDIA DIRECTOR Natalie Ochoa SENIOR MANAGER, MEDIA Joshua Morris SENIOR MANAGER, MEDIA Stephanie Chiu SR. PROGRAMMATIC MEDIA MANAGER Jake Lazarowitz ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, PERFORMANCE MEDIA Ken Tran DIRECTOR, PROMOTIONS Jeff Dandurand SENIOR MANAGER, PROMOTIONS Joni Maybury SENIOR MANAGER, PROMOTIONS Jaime Gonzalez SENIOR MANAGER, PROMOTIONS Samantha Diaz MANAGER, PROMOTIONS Lexi Brodin DIRECTOR, EVENTS Calvin Kwan EVENTS MANAGER Erica Isabel Urquiza EVENTS SPECIALIST Zac Granfield VICE-PRESIDENT, DIGITAL MARKETING Justin Landskron DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING David Macachor ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Brittney Schaeffer SR. MANAGER, DIGITAL MARKETING Tatiana Fausey COORDINATOR, DIGITAL MARKETING Jenna Brennan EXECUTIVE ONLINE PRODUCER, DIGITAL MARKETING Vithiet Lee ASSOCIATE WEB PRODUCER, DIGITAL MARKETING Jak Grueneberg VICE PRESIDENT, NCSA SALES Mike Eisenberg SENIOR DIRECTOR, SALES PLANNING AND INTEGRATION Scott Sappenfield DIRECTOR, DIGITAL SALES Whitman Shenk SR. MANAGER, DIGITAL SALES Natalie Adt DIGITAL SALES OPERATIONS SPECIALIST, DIGITAL COMMERCE Tony Hsu ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, SHOPPER MARKETING Linda Murphy SENIOR RETAIL PROGRAM MANAGER, SHOPPER MARKETING Cherrie Chiu SENIOR MANAGER, SHOPPER MARKETING Paul Audino SENIOR SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGER Scott Horowitz SHOPPER INSIGHTS MANAGER Patricia Bilka SHOPPER MARKETING MANAGER Katherine Stanton SR SALES PLANNING AND INTEGRATION MANAGER Nick Sapper DIRECTOR, CREATIVE SERVICES Eileen Cislak DIRECTOR, CREATIVE SERVICES Michael Hammond MANAGER, PROJECT MANAGEMENT, CREATIVE SERVICES Sam Nielsen ASSOCIATE ART DIRECTOR, CREATIVE SERVICES Golshid Zadafshar ASSOCIATE ART DIRECTOR, CREATIVE SERVICES Brian Tippie PROJECT MANAGER, CREATIVE SERVICES Alicia Gimenez Ruiz MANAGER, COPY EDITING Ian Golder COPY EDITOR II, CREATIVE SERVICES Andrew McKeon COPY EDITOR II, CREATIVE SERVICES Heather Golder SENIOR MANAGER, GRAPHIC ART PRODUCTION Adam Silverman LEAD GRAPHIC PRODUCTION ARTIST Alex Andrist LEAD GRAPHIC PRODUCTION ARTIST Nick Arnett GRAPHIC PRODUCTION ARTIST Miles Steuding ASSOCIATE LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER, CREATIVE SERVICES Francois Luong ASSOCIATE LOCALIZATION PROJECT MANAGER, CREATIVE SERVICES Lauren Mestries VIDEO PRODUCER Katherine Bamford MOTION GRAPHICS ARTIST Shaun Charity PRODUCTION MANAGER, VIDEO SERVICES Bethynia Cardenas PROJECT MANAGER, VIDEO SERVICES Milenko Skoknic VICE PRESIDENT, OPERATIONS Rich Kubiszewski SENIOR DIRECTOR, OPERATIONS Josiane Valverde MANUFACTURING MANAGER Scranton Stichal PURCHASING MANAGER Peter Stalsky AGE RATING MANAGER Andres Chirino VICE PRESIDENT,DIGITAL SALES Brenda Panagrossi DIGITAL SALES DIRECTOR Jean Raymond SENIOR DIGITAL SALES MANAGER Jim Stadelman VICE PRESIDENT, CUSTOMER MANAGEMENT Josh Milligan ASSOCIATE DIRECTOR, COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT Keshawn Womack MANAGER, CRM Patrick Gleason SR. MANGER, DATA SCIENCE Florent Blachot DATA SCIENTIST Adrien Comolet DATA SCIENTIST Sebastian Genty RELEASE SPECIALIST Ocie Henderson RELEASE MANAGEMENT COORDINATOR Emily Tofanelli SPECIAL THANKS DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT MONTREAL Yves Allaire Frédérik Audet Tom Baird Jean-Michel Barbecue Émeric Barthélémy Mélanie Bélisle Steve Bell Francis Brouillette Jean-Sébastien Campagna Martin Champagne Ariel Chouinard Bogdan Corciova Ritche Corpus Cristian Cutocheras Raphaël Dalpé Robert Demas Mia Donovan Lidia Di Zazzo Philippe Ducharme Hugo Elmoznino Romain Failliot Marc-André Faucher Chantal Faucher-Francoeur Julie Ferguson Marc-André Ferland Genevieve Forget Alex Gagnon Andy Gagnon Frédérick Gagnon Chaouky Garram Francis Gaudette Francois Gendron Jean-Sébastien Guay Bruno Guerin Zachary Hall Rene Hidalgo Gary Ng Thow Hing Alexis Jolis-Desautels Solene Joubert Maurits Laanbroek Francis Lapierre Julien Lallevé Gabriel Lassonde César Leblic Mathieu L’Heureux Bo Li Cedric Liaudet Li Liu Jonathan Mack Shadi Mallak Julie Marchiori Travis McDonald Alexandre Methot David Noel Keith O’Connor Nicolas Oroc Robert Osborne Ghislain Ouellet Jagruti Patel Jocelyn Da Prato Harshall Purane Jean-Philippe Rajotte Alexandre René David Robillard Peter Ross Rick Ross Christophe Rossignol Josh Salem Sandra Schmitke Cory Shmitz Christian Sirois Alexis St-Laurent Hicham Targhi Mark Thompson Eric Tremblay John Tsakok Minjie Wu Li Zhang QC ADDITIONAL THANKS Atef Aris Mathieu Auger Jean-Luc Augère Evan Boudrias Martin Delorme Nicolas Desrochers Arià Serra i Felip David Forand Sébastien Gaudreau Dylan Hanna Jonathan Helias Maxence Hvizdak Benoit Mercier Alexandre Paris Meagan Rodrigues-Couto Nicholas Sicard Katherine Teasdale DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT TORONTO Kaleb Aylsworth David Baggley Alexander Bereznyak Adam Bromell Justin Cerilli Dennis Michael Chan Sarah Cole-Megaro Grant Corless Tyler Deblock Matt Delbosc Craig Edwards Lenny Frimpong Joseph Ganetakos Peter Gelencser David Grivel Alexander Harrison Cameron Higgins-Homebrook Richard Hoskinson Firas Hosn Brad Kroese Matthew Jackson Geoff Lester Dae Hyun Lee Ken Liao Kevin Nanni Janice Ng Leon O`Reilly Adrian Rosca Michelle Rudson Jason Therriault Vladyslav Vlasyuk Kira Vrouvas Gavin Whitlock Oliver Wilkinson Yvonne Wong Gary Yeung David Yoon Rhys Yorke TORONTO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE STUDIO AFBS ACTRA ACTRA Performers` Rights Society Gary Beattie Cecilia Boije Af Gennas Wayne Hin Chan Erin Liu Monica Mendoza Joshua Meyer Jean-Baptiste Morguet Sean Parry Graham Qually Jaclyn Smith Edit Vinkler DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT SHANGHAI Dong Xing Guo Da Qian Ji Liang Joseph Borthwick Mathieu Poliquin Wang Zhi Hui Wu Hai Long Zhang Peng Zhang Xin Zhou Ping DEVELOPMENT TEAM UBISOFT KIEV Semen Agafontsev Sergii Bondar Oleksandr Cherniaiev Sergii Ivanchenko Robert Pearce Fabrice Pierre-Elien Kostiantyn Regent Myroslav «Sleepy» Rubanets Vladyslav Serhienko Marius Tudorache Dmytro Voronianskyi ALTAR CREATIVE Jeremy Der Charles Dubé Marie-Eve Lavoie Jesse Malcom Sweet BLUR Dan Akers Franck Balson Samantha Brainerd Celine Lam Anthony Romero Al Shier Tiffany Webber Valerian Zamel FLY STUDIO Melissa Carle Gervais Deschesnes Jean-Francois Talbot Laurianne Thuot MÉDUZART Victor Rainville Nikolas Schmidt Jessy Veilleux COMMUNITY SPECIAL THANKS FROM THE COMMUNITY DEVELOPMENT TEAM The Far Cry Map Builders for their continuous support and feedback! MUSIC WORLWIDE MUSIC DIRECTOR Didier Lord WORLWIDE MUSIC BUSINESS & PUBLISHING DIRECTOR Jeremy Blechet WORLWIDE MUSIC MARKETING MANAGER Elodie Sok WORLWIDE MUSIC LICENSING MANAGER Nikolaos Bardanis WORLWIDE MUSIC LICENSING SPECIALIST Louis-Philippe Caron Lori Cromwell WORLWIDE MUSIC DEPARTMENT COORDINATOR Judith Chartrand LICENSED MUSIC «Electric Worry» — Clutch Written by Neil Fallon, Jean-Paul Gaster, Dan Maines, Fred K McDowell and Richard Timothy Sult. Published by BMG Gold Songs on behalf of Sea Gator Music & BMG Bumblebee on behalf of Tradition Music Co. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of Weathermaker Music. «Shelter Song» — Temples Written by James Bagshaw and Thomas Walmsley. Published by Imagem CV. Courtesy of Fat Possum Records. «Roll The Bones (Audiotree Session)» — Shakey Graves Written by Alejandro Rose Garcia. Published by Big Deal Beats / Dead Pawn (BMI). Courtesy of Audiotree. «Up Around The Bend» — Creedence Clearwater Revival Written by John Cameron Fogerty. Published by Jondora Music (BMI). Courtesy of Concord Music Group, Inc. «I Hate You» — Singapore Sling Written by Dave Havlicek, Gary Burger, Larry Spangler, Roger Johnston and Thomas Shaw. Published by BMG Bumblebee on behalf of Monktime Publishing. All rights administered by BMG Rights Managements (US) LLC. Courtesy of 8MM Music GmbH — Berlin Germany. «But I Do» — Clarence «Frogman» Henry Written by Paul Gayten and Robert C Guidry. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Arc Music Corp. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Ain’t Got No Home» — Clarence «Frogman» Henry Written by Clarence Henry. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Arc Music Corp. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «You Can’t Sit Down» — The Dovells Written by Delecta Clark, Karl Mann and Cornell Muldrow. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Conrad Music, A Division Of Arc Music Corp. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Ain’t No Easy Way» — Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Written by Peter B Hayes and Robert L Been. Published by BMG Monarch on behalf of itself and Brmc Music. Courtesy of RCA Records. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Smokestack Lightnin'» — Howlin' Wolf Written by Chester Burnett. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Arc Music Corp. Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Beat The Devil’s Tattoo» — Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Written by Peter B Hayes, Robert L Been and Leah Julie Shapiro. Published by BMG Monarch on behalf of Brmc Music. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of Vagrant Record. By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. «Buddy» — The Orwells Written by Grant Brinner, Henry Brinner, Dominic Corso, Mario Cuomo and Matthew O’Keefe. Published by BMG Platinum Songs. All rights administered by BMG Rights Managements (US) LLC. Courtesy of Atlantic Recordings Corporation. «Boom Boom» — Big Head Todd and The Monsters Ft. John Lee Hooker Written by John Lee Hooker. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Conrad Music, A Division of Arc Music Corp. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of John Lee Hooker Family Limited Partnership. / Revolution. «Ophelia» — The Lumineers Written by Jeremy Fraites and Wesley Schultz. Published by The Lumineers (BMI) administered by Songs of Kobalt Music Publishing. Courtesy of Dualtone Music Group, Inc. An Entertainment One Company. «Com / Broke» — Dion Lunadon Written by Dion Palmer. Published by Rough Trade Publishing. By arrangement with Bank Robber Music. Courtesy of Dion Lunadon. «Little Silver Cross» — White Reaper Written by Anthony Esposito, Ryan Hater, Samuel Wilkerson and Nicholas Wilkerson. Published by Rough Trade Publishing. By arrangement with Bank Robber Music. Courtesy of Polyvinyl Record Co. «Skulldiggin'» — Black Joe Lewis. Written by Joseph Lewis and William Stevenson. Published by Rough Trade Publishing. Courtesy of Vagrant Records. By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. «Mess Around» — Cage The Elephant Written by Brad Schultz, Daniel Tichenor, Jared Champion and Matt Schultz. Published by R and R Nomad Publishing Co. / Sony/ATV Songs LLC. (BMI) c/o Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN). / 4U2ASKY Entertainment, Inc. (BMI) All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of RCA Records. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Fake It» — Holy White Hounds Written by William Ambrose Ball-Harney, Brent Dean Garland, Seth Edward Luloff and James Walter Manson. Published by Razor and Tie Music Publishing. Courtesy of Razor & Tie. «Tiger Eyes» — Claire Guerreso Written by Claire Guerreso and Allen Salmon. Published by Razor and Tie Music Publishing. / Year Of The Dog Music. Courtesy of Razor & Tie. / Big Yellow Dog Music. «Still Standing» — Electric Owls Written by Daniel Choder, Andrew Herod and Jonathan Pakfar. Published by JPAKFAR Music, SONGS Music Publishing. Courtesy of SONGS Music Publishing. «The Truth Won’t Set us Free» — Sara Watkins Written by Sara Watkins. Published by Fiddle and Fall Music (ASCAP). Courtesy of New West Records. By arrangement with Sugaroo! «Buffalo Nickel» — Shovels & Rope Written by Michael Trent Robinson and Cary Ann Hearst. Published by Noberta Jean Music (BMI), Famous Nightclub Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of New West Records. By arrangement with Sugaroo! «Get Mine» — DAVIS Written by Davis Fetter. Published by Patriot Games Publishing (ASCAP). / Foxodega (ASCAP). Courtesy of Proxy Records. «Bad Moon Rising» — Creedence Clearwater Revival Written by John Cameron Fogerty. Published by Jondora Music (BMI). Courtesy of Fantasy Records. Used by permission of Concord Music Group, Inc. «Quite Contrary» — Parker Millsap Written by Parker Millsap. Published by Northwentz Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Okrahoma Records / Thirty Tigers. «Vincent» — Car Seat Headrest Written by William J. Barnes. Published by Mattitude Music LLC. Courtesy of Matador Records. By arrangement with Beggars Group Media Limited. «Country Sleaze» — Goat Girl Written by Rosie Jones, Naima Redina-Bock, Lottie Pendlebury and Ellie Rose-Davies. Published by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Matador Records. By arrangement with Beggars Group Media Limited. «Road Runner» — Ellas McDaniel Written by Ellas McDaniel. Published by BMG Platinum Songs on behalf of Arc Music Corp. All rights administered by BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Dirty Sex» — The Bloody Hollies Written by Wesleyetcetera and Rockydijon. Published by Westleyetcetera and Rockydijon. Courtesy of Alive Naturalsound Records. «Heavy Soul» — The Black Keys Written by Dan Auerbach and Patrick Carney. Published by McMoore Mclesst Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Alive Naturalsound Records. «Draggin' Down The Line» — Scott H. Biram Written by Scott H. Biram. Published by Prison Rodeo (ASCAP), Worldwide rights administered by Superior Music Publishing. Courtesy of Bloodshot Records. «Blood, Sweat & Murder» — Scott H. Biram Written by Scott H. Biram. Published by Prison Rodeo (ASCAP), Worldwide rights administered by Superior Music Publishing. Courtesy of Bloodshot Records. «Working In The Coal Mine» — Lee Dorsey Written by Allen Toussaint. Published by Screen Gems — EMI Music Inc. (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Mashed Potato Time» — Dee Dee Sharp Written by Brian Holland, Freddie Gorman, Georgia Dobbins, Kalman Cohen, Robert Bateman and William Garrett. Published by Jobete Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP), Stone Agate Music (BMI) and EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «My Guy» — Mary Wells Written by William Robinson Jr. Published by Jobete Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «You Beat Me To The Punch» — Mary Wells Written by William Robinson Jr. and Ronald White. Published by Jobete Music Co. Inc. (ASCAP). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Fools Rush In» — Brook Benton Written by Rube Bloom and Johnny Mercer. Published by The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Rebel Rouser» — Duane Eddy Written by Lee Hazlewood and Duane Eddy. Published by Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «When I Fall In Love» — Etta Jones Written by Victor Young and Edward Heyman. Published by Chappell & Co. Inc. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «This Diamond Ring» — Gary Lewis & The Playboys Written by Bob Brass, Al Cooper and Irwin Levine. Published by Unichapell Music Inc. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «The Monkey Time» — Major Lance Written by Curtis Mayfield. Published by NICOLET MUSIC (BMI) and Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Curious Mind (Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um)» — Major Lance Written by Curtis Mayfield. Published by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Rhythm Of The Rain» — The Cascades Written by John Gummoe. Published by Warner/Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «He’s A Rebel» — The Crystals Written by Gene Pitney. Published by Unichapell Music Inc. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Save The Last Dance For Me» — The Drifters Written by Mort Shuman and Doc Pomus. Published by Mort Shuman Songs LLP. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «This Magic Moment» — The Drifters Written by Mort Shuman and Doc Pomus. Published by Mort Shuman Songs LLP. (BMI). Courtesy of Gusto Records, Inc. «Highway Tune» — Greta Van Fleet Written by Kyle Hauck, Jacob Kiszka, Joshua Kiszka and Samuel Kiszka. Published by Yankee Psrings (BMI). Courtesy of Lava Records / Universal Republic «Safari Song» — Greta Van Fleet Written by Kyle Hauck, Jacob Kiszka, Joshua Kiszka and Samuel Kiszka. Published by Yankee Springs (BMI). Courtesy of Lava Records / Universal Republic. «Disco Inferno» — The Trammps Written by Leroy Green and Ron «Have Mercy» Kersey. Published by Reservoir 416. / Mercy Kersey Music, LLC (BMI). Courtesy of Atlantic Recordings Corp. «Only You» — The Platters Written by Ande Rand and Buck Ram. Published by Wildwood Music Inc. (BMI). / The Richmond Organization. All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Black Sheep» — Gin Wigmore Written by Butch Walker and Virginia Wigmore. Published by I Eat Publishing For Breakfast (ASCAP) c/o EMI April Music (Canada) Ltd. (SOCAN). / Native Tongue Music Publishing Ltd. All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Last Damn Night» — Elle King Written by Jeff Bhasker, Tanner Schneider, Mark Ronson and Patrick Carney. Published by Way Above Music / Sony/ATV Songs LLC. (BMI) c/o Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN) and Elle King Music Inc. (BMI) c/o EMI Blackwood Music (Canada) Ltd. (SOCAN) / Moon Bell Solutions (BMI), administered by Wixen Music Publishing, Inc. (BMI) / Imagem CV and Songs Of Zelig. All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of RCA Records. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Sexual Healing» — Marvin Gaye Written by Marvin Gaye, David Ritz and Odell Brown. Published by EMI April Music Inc. (ASCAP) c/o EMI April Music (Canada) Ltd. (SOCAN) and EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI) c/o Blackwood Music (Canada) Ltd. (SOCAN). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of Columbia Records. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Roll On Down The Highway» — Bachman-Turner Overdrive Written by Randy Bachman and Charles Turner. Published by Ranbach Music / Sony/ATV Songs LLC. (BMI) c/o Sony/ATV Music Publishing Canada (SOCAN). All rights reserved. Used with permission. Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Black + Beige» — Kid Karate Written by Kevin Breen and Steven Gannon. Published by Spirit One Music o/b/o Kid Karate Entertainment (BMI). Courtesy of Kid Karate Music. «Children Of The Revolution» — T. Rex Written by Marc Bolan. Published by Spirit one Music o/b/o Spirit Services Holdings, S.à.r.l. (BMI). Courtesy of Spirit Records. «20th Century Boy» — T. Rex Written by Marc Bolan. Published by Spirit One Music o/b/o Spirit Services Holdings, S.à.r.l. (BMI). Courtesy of Spirit Records. «Singin' A Song About Today» — The Mooney Suzuki Written by Samuel Buonaugurio and Tyler Ochs. Published by Spirit Two Music, Inc. o/b/o Silver Shamrock, Inc. (ASCAP) / Spirit Two Music, Inc. o/b/o Electric Sweat (ASCAP). Courtesy of Estrus. «Psychotic Reaction» — Count Five Written by Byron Atkinson, John Byrne, Roy Chaney, Ken Ellner and John Michalski Jr. Published by Bike Music (BMI) c/o The Bicycle Music Company. Courtesy of The Bicycle Music Company. «If You Are Hell Girl» — The Upsidedown Written by Jason Adams. Published by Stella Lunar Publishing (ASCAP). Under license by The Bicycle Music Company. «Bull In A China Shop» — Switchfoot Written by Michael A. Elizondo Jr., Mark Forman and David Foreman. Published by Penny Farthing Music (ASCAP) obo itself and Gangs of Palomar Publishing (ASCAP) c/o The Bicycle Music Company. / Universal Music Corp. On behalf of itself and Sir Ender Publishing. Courtesy of Vanguard Records. «Powertrip» — Monster Magnet Written by David Wyndorf. Published by Bike music (BMI) c/o The Bicycle Music Company. Courtesy of A&M Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Train, Train» — Blackfoot Written by Shorty Medlock. Published by Bike Music (BMI) c/o The Bicycle Music Company. Courtesy of Atlantic Recordings Corporation. «Fast As You» — Dwight Yoakam Written by Dwight Yoakam. Published by Figs D Music (BMI). c/o The Bicycle Music Company. Courtesy of Reprise Records. «Slow Ride» — Foghat Written by David Peverett. Published by Kohaw Music (BMI) c/o The Bicycle Music Company. / WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Bearsville. «The God That You Deserve» — Channel 3 Written by Michael A. Magrann. Published by Annalee Now Music (BMI). Courtesy of Annalee Now. «Lonely Boy» — The Black Keys Written by Dan Auerbach, Patrick Carney and Brian Burton. Published by McMoore McLesst Publishing (BMI), Sweet Science (ASCAP) administered by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing. Courtesy of Nonesuch Records. «Rock 'N' Roll Fantasy» — Bad Company Written by Paul Rodgers. Published by BADCO MUSIC INC. (ASCAP) and WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Swan Song Inc. «No Good» — Kaleo Written by Jokull Juliusson. Published by Vegasalt (SESAC) and W.B.M. Music Corp. (SESAC). Courtesy of Elektra/Atlantic Records. «Hot Blood» — Kaleo Written by Jokull Juliusson. Published by Rotten Shark Music (SESAC) and W.B.M. Music Corp. (SESAC). Courtesy of Elektra/Atlantic Records. «Keep Your Hands To Yourself» — The Georgia Satellites Written by Daniel Baird. Published by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) and No Surrender Music (BMI). Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group. «The Prowl» — Dan Auerbach Written by Dan Auerbach. Published by Hour Box Music (BMI). Courtesy of Nonesuch Records. «Chicken Bone George» — Black Eyed Snakes Written by Alan Sparhawk. Published by 1238 Music (BMI) administered by Domino Publishing Company of America Inc. (BMI). Courtesy of Chairkickers' Union. «Get Free» — The Vines Written by Craig Nicholls. Published by Mushroom Music Pty. Ltd. (APRA). Courtesy of Wicked Nature Music. / Capitol Records, Inc. Under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «The Ballad Of Clutch Nixon» — The Road Vikings Written by Daniel W. Bryant. Published by The Road Vikings Music Group. Courtesy of the Road Vikings Music Group. «Let’s Go Young» — Hundred Visions Written by Eric Matthew Loftis, Benjamin Lee Maddox and Steven Wesley Turner. Published by Old Man Strenght (ASCAP), SlamMammals (ASCAP), Tiny Ranch Hand Music (ASCAP). Courtesy of SlamMammals Records. By arrangement with Terrorbird Media. «Ghost Dance» — The Bright Light Social Hour Written by Joseph Michael Mirasole, John Patrick O’Brien and Curtis Ryan Roush. Published by Bedroom Life (SESAC), Fragrant Sound (SESAC), Aztec Stardeath (SESAC). Courtesy of Frenchkiss Records. By arrangement with Terrorbird Media. «Carrion Crawler» — Thee Oh Sees Written by John Peter Dwyer. Published by Artificial Head (ASCAP). Courtesy of In The Red Records. By arrangement with Terrorbird Media. «Let’s All Go To The Bar» — Deer Tick Written by Robert Barry Crowell, John Joseph McCauley III and Ian Patrick O’Neill. Published by Terrorbird Tracks (BMI). Courtesy of Partisan Records. «Duendes» — The Quaker City Night Hawks Written by David Matsler. Published by Neptune After Dark (BMI). Courtesy of Lightning Rode Records. «Sharp Leather Walkin' Shoes» — The Makers Written by James W. Crook, Jamie W. Nebel, Donald L. Reetz and Michael C. Reetz. Published by James W. Crook (BMI), Jamie W. Nebel (BMI), Donald L. Reetz (BMI), Michael C. Reetz (BMI). Courtesy of Kill Rock Stars. «Codeine» — Trampled by Turtles Written by Erik Robert Berry, David Patrick Carroll, Timothy Powell Saxhaug and David Paul Simonett. Published by Clover Valley Music (BMI), Sounds Like A Movie Music (BMI), Farganyon Music (BMI), Gary Duluth Music (BMI). Courtesy of BanjoDad Records. «Van Gogh» — OL CD Written by Cameron Hilborn, Richard Stewart, Wesley Martin and Brad Picard. Published by Gmuse Publishing. Courtesy of The Eggplant Stereo. «Raise Hell» — Dorothy Written by Dorothy, Mark Jackson, Ian Scott and George Robertson. Published by Razor Heart Inc. (ASCAP), WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) and Roc Nation Music (ASCAP) / Almo Music Corp. On behalf of itself and Gamma Tone Music Publishing/Irving Music Inc. On behalf of itself and Mark Jackson. / Hi Mom I Did It (ASCAP) administered by Kobalt Songs Music Publishing. Courtesy of Roc Nation Records, LLC. Under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Rocky Mountain Way» — Joe Walsh Written by Kenneth R. Passarelli, Joseph Fidler Walsh, Joey Vitale and Rocke Grace. Published by Songs of Universal, Inc. On behalf of itself, Barn Storm Music, Inc., and Belkin Music. Courtesy of Geffen Records under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Cut Ya Down» — Eli «Paperboy» Reed Written by Eli «Paperboy» Reed and DP. Published by Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) and MAKE IT REAL PUBLISHING (BMI). Courtesy of Yep Roc Music Group / Ocean Park Music Group. «Shots Heard Round The World» — The Strike Written by Chadwick Michael Anderson, Christopher Neil Anderson and Kristin Ruth Adams. Published by Another Victory, Inc. (ASCAP), Proletaire L’eve-toi Music (ASCAP). Courtesy of Victory Records. «Gotta Get It» — River City Rebels Written by Daniel Thomas O’Day. Published by Another Victory, Inc. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Victory Records. «Smash The Control Machine» — OTEP Written by Otep Shamaya, Jason Emmit McGuire, Robert C Patterson and Mark C Bistany. Published by Amuxe Victory Publishing (BMI), Centaurs Breed (BMI), Circus Freak Music (BMI), Must Be Moke Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Victory Records. «Higher Than My Station» — Close Your Eyes Written by Brett William Callaway, Sam Robert Robinson, Andrew Michael Rodriguez, Jesus Santino Vega, Jordan joseph Hatfield and Robert Keith Valeu. Published by Another Victory, Inc. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Victory Records. «The Price Of Punishement» — The Warriors Written by Javier Guadalupe Zarate, Matthew Anderson, Roger Leo Camero and Marshall James Lichtenwaldt. Published by Another Victory, Inc. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Victory Records. «Mad Mad Heart» — Reverend Horton Heat Written by James Collis Heath. Published by Amuxe Victory Publishing (BMI), Horton House Publishing (BMI). Courtesy of Victory Records. «All Time Low» — Grey Area Written by Ernest Parada and Vincent Dominic Verga. Published by Another Victory, Inc. (ASCAP). Courtesy of Victory Records. «We’ll Meet Again» — Vera Lynn Written by Hugh Charles and Ross Parker. Published by Chester Music Ltd. Trading as Dash Music Co. Courtesy of Sepia Records Ltd., U.K. «Reload» — Saint PHNX Written by Stevie Jukes and Christopher Michael Beltran. Published by Atlas Music Group, Rightsbridge Ltd. Courtesy of MAAS Music Ltd. With arrangement by Kobalt Music Recordings Ltd. «Koo Koo Ka Choo» — King Koyote Written by Jim Homes. Published by Imagem CV. Courtesy of Organ Records. «When You’re Down» — Jim and The French Vanilla Written by Jim Blaha. Published by JIM Blaha (BMI). Courtesy of Dirtnap Records. In arrangement by Railer Entertainment. «Be My Queen» — The Telecaster Kings Written by Tim Paruszkiewicz and Stephen Robert Philips. Published by Round Hill Works, Transphonic Music. Courtesy of Transphonic Records. «Habitual» — Vomf Written by Terry Messal, Richard D’albis and Tim Paruszkiewicz. Published by Round Hill Works, Transphonic Music. Courtesy of Transphonic Records. «My Youth Generation» — Palaye Royale Written by Emerson Barrett, Sebastian Danzig and Remington Leith. Published by Palaye Royale / Euphrates Sumerian Music LLC. Courtesy of Sumerian Records, LLC. «Nerve Jamming» — Bass Drum Of Death Written by John Barrett. Published by Spirit One Music obo itself and John Barrett Publishing Designee. Courtesy of Fat Possum Records. «Keys To Your Coffin» — Bite The Buffalo Written by Krystos Goneos and Dimitri Goneos. Published by Just Isn’t Music Ltd., administered by Third Side Music . Courtesy of Dissention Records. «Put That There» — Bob Log III Written by Robert Logan Reynolds. Published by Bloat Music (BMI), administered by Wixen Music Publishing, Inc. (BMI). Courtesy of Fat Possum Records. «Honey» — Bonjah Written by Daniel Chisholm, Regan Lethbridge, David Morgan and Glen Mossop. Published by Native Tongue Music Publishing Ltd. Courtesy of Native Tongue Music. «Prizefighter» — Eels Written by Mark O. Everett and Kelley Logsdon. Published by Almo Music Corp. On behalf of Satan’s Cock-A-Doodle-Do / Koool G Murder Music, Inc. Courtesy of Vagrant Records. By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC. «All Right Now» — Free Written by Andy Fraser and Paul Rodgers. Published by Blue Mountain Music Ltd. (BMI) administered by Songs of Kobalt Music Publishing. Courtesy of Universal-Island Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Canada Inc. «Blackjack Moon» — 7Horse Written by Philip Leavitt and Joie Calio. Published by Third Side Music o/b/o Candy Seat Songs, Space Needle Tracks and Haldo Music. Courtesy of 7Horse. «Meth Lab Zoso Sticker» — 7Horse Written by Philip Leavitt and Joie Calio. Published by Third Side Music o/b/o Candy Seat Songs, Space Needle Tracks and Burt Clock Music. Courtesy of 7Horse. «Write It All Down For You (W.I.A.D.F.Y.)» — Elliott Brood Written by Casey Laforet, Stephen Pitkin and Mark Sasso. Published by Third Side Music. Courtesy of Elliott Brood. «I Can’t Sleep At Night» — The Deadly Snakes Written by Matthew Carlson and Maxwell McCabe-Lokos. Published by Third Side Music. Courtesy of The Deadly Snakes. «Hello Miss Lonesome» — Marlon Williams Written by Marlon Williams. Published by Native Tongue Music Publishing Ltd. Courtesy of Dead Oceans. «I’ll Be Loving You» — The King Khan & BBQ Show Written by King Khan & Mark Sultan. Published by Songs From Defend (BMI). Courtesy of King Khan & Mark Sultan. «Shake Real Low» — The King Khan & BBQ Show Written by King Khan & Mark Sultan. Published by Songs From defend (BMI). Courtesy of King Khan & Mark Sultan. «Barracuda» — Heart Written by Ann Wilson Dustin, Roger Douglas Fisher, Nancy Lamoureaux Wilson and Michael Joseph DeRosier. Published by Universal Music Corp. On behalf of Strange Euphoria Music, Know Music, and Of The Roses Music / Universal Music — MGB Songs. Courtesy of Epic Records. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Hillbillies On Speed» — Hillbilly Hellcats Written by Charles Hughes. Published by Chuck Hughes Music (ASCAP). Courtesy of Rockin' Cat Records. «Stranglehold» — Ted Nugent Written by Ted Nugent. Published by Magicland Music (ASCAP). Courtesy of Epic Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing. «Should I Stay Or Should I Go» — The Clash Written by Mick Jones and Joe Strummer. Published by Universal — Polygram International Publishing, Inc. On behalf of Nineden Ltd. Courtesy of SME UK Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment. «Up Jumped The Devil» — Soledad Brothers Written by Brian Olive, Benjamin Smith and Johnny Walker. Published by Soledad Brothers Music c/o 1917 Music. Courtesy of Dim Mak Records. «Yes I know» — The Pack A.D. Written by Becky Black and Maya Miller. Published by The Pack A.D. Courtesy of Cadence Music. By arrangement with Terrorbird Media. LEGAL NOTICES ACTRA ADOBE FLASH Contains Flash®, Flash® Lite™ and/or Reader® technology by Adobe Systems Incorporated This software contains Adobe® Flash® player software under license from Adobe Systems Incorporated, Copyright © 1995—2007 Adobe Macromedia Software LLC. All rights reserved. Adobe and Flash are trademarks of Adobe Systems Incorporated. AUTODESK HUMANIK THIS SOFTWARE PRODUCT INCLUDES AUTODESK® HUMANIK® SOFTWARE, © 2017 AUTODESK, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. FACE FX FROM OC3 Facial animations powered by FaceFX. ©2002-2010, OC3 Entertainment, Inc. and its licensors. All rights reserved HAVOK Havok software is © 2017 Microsoft. All rights reserved. SPEEX © 2002—2003, Jean-Marc Valin / Xiph.Org Foundation SPEED TREE Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree® technology (©2010 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc.). SpeedTree® is a registered trademark of Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved SIMPLYGON Uses Simplygon®, Copyright © 2011 Donya® LabsAB WWISE POWERED BY WWISE © 2006—2018 AUDIOKINETIC INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 5.11 «5.11®, 5.11 Tactical™, and Always Be Ready® are trademarks of 5.11, Inc. used under license by Ubisoft Inc.» GETTY IMAGES Wolf eating meat supplied by Moment/Getty Images Wolf Pack Eating Deer Carcass by Corbis/Getty Images Wildlife supplied by Moment Mobile/Getty images Iberian Wolf alpha male feeding on dead Roe Deer supplied by Moment Open/Getty Images Grey wolf (Canis lupus) snarling over fresh kill supplied by The Image Bank/Getty Images NASA/JPL Courtesy NASA/JPL-Caltech MIT / MS — PL Copyright ©2016 MahApps Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the «Software»), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED «AS IS», WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Far Cry® 5 © 2018 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Far Cry, Ubisoft and the Ubisoft logo are registered or unregistered trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and/or other countries. Based on Crytek’s original Far Cry directed by Cevat Yerli. Powered by Crytek’s technology «CryEngine» WARNING: IT IS A VIOLATION OF FEDERAL COPYRIGHT LAW TO COPY, DUPLICATE OR REPRODUCE THIS PROGRAM OR ANY PORTIONS OF THIS PROGRAM WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE COPYRIGHT OWNER. Категория:Far Cry 5 Категория:Credits